KHR x Lector
by DeadxEnd-Falls
Summary: Historias sobre los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! x tú...e.e
1. Amarnos A Escondidas (TLY TsunaxLector)

**Espero que disfruten de estas pequeñas historias xD...es la primera vez que publico algo y estoy muy nerviosa y emocionada**

**Aclaraciones: (t/n)= tu nombre; (t/a)= tu apellido; (c/o)= color de ojos; (c/c)= color de cabello **

* * *

Soltó un suave suspiro mientras se acomodaba en su asiento, intentando por todos los medios prestar atención a la reunión que se estaba llevando a cabo; después de todo él era el Décimo Vongola; ¿Qué clase de jefe sería si no prestaba atención?

...Y por no hablar de la **_paliza_** que recibiría por parte de su sádico tutor.

Se estaba quedando dormido, cuando de repente entro **_ella_**…aquella hermosa mujer de cabellos (c/c) brillantes y suaves a la vista, unos ojos (c/o) llenos de calidez y un magnetismo que solo te hacia desear acercártele.

"Tarde como siempre (t/n)" dice el peli plata un tanto irritado.

_**(t/n) (t/a)**_…solo el decir su nombre o escucharlo, hacía que al Capo le temblaran las rodillas.

"No te enojes Gokudera~" dice la (c/c) sonriendo mientras se sentaba al lado izquierdo del castaño y frente al guardián de la tormenta prestando atención a la reunión, ya que ella era una secretaria de la familia.

~Después de la reunión~

En la sala de reuniones donde hace unas horas había muchas personas, solo quedaban el castaño y la (c/c) mirándose de frente.

"Eso es todo entonces" dice el oji avellana caminando hacia la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de tomar el picaporte aquella voz lo detuvo.

"¿Te vas tan de prisa Tsu-kun?" pregunta la mujer con diversión.

'No voltees, no voltees', se repetía mentalmente Tsuna; pero su cuerpo no hizo caso a su mente girándose hacia la oji (c/o) que tenía una sonrisa como el gato Cheshire y sus ojos brillando con alguna emoción que no logro identificar…

Hombre que estaba perdido; tan solo por haberse volteado hacia ella.

"Tengo que irme, mi esposa me está esperando" era la primera vez que usaba esa excusa para irse solo consiguiendo que la (c/o) riera.

"¿Por qué no mejor te quedas conmigo?" dice aquello mientras se le acercaba lentamente aun teniendo aquella sonrisa en aquellos apetecibles labios carnosos y sonrosados "¿Qué dices Tsu-kun?"

¡Maldita sea!, ella lo **_sabía_**; siempre lo hacía…Sabia que solo con un chasquido de sus dedos el gran Vongola Décimo estaría de rodillas frente a ella como un perrito buscando cariño.

La (c/c) se terminó de acercar estirando su mano hacia el oji avellana, invitándolo a ir con ella y solo disfrutar, pero en vez de aceptar su mano, él le abrazo repentinamente por la cintura.

"(t/n)…" murmura teniendo su rostro oculto en el cuello de la (c/o) aun abrazándole; así no pudo ver aquella sonrisa llena de malicia que comenzaba a formarse en el hermoso rostro de la contraria.

"Está bien Tsu-kun…no te preocupes por nada" dice aquello acariciando los cabellos castaños con suavidad mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba.

Sabía que había metido la pata hasta el fondo al aceptar, pero…

Pero estar con (t/n) (t/a) parecía no ser una mala idea.

**_…Mientras que su esposa no se enterara…_**


	2. Sellamiento (YamamotoxLector)

**Este capitulo es para Azuka23: muchas gracias por tu review! espero que también te guste esta historia w!**

**Aclaraciones: (t/n)= tu nombre; (t/a)= tu apellido; (c/c)= color de cabello; (c/l)= largo del cabello; (c/o)= color de ojos**

* * *

Una chica de cabellos (c/c) (c/l) brillantes, ojos (c/o) redondos con largas pestañas que los enmarcaban; se levantó como siempre a las 7:45 para ir a la escuela.

Abrió las cortinas dejando que los cálidos rayos de sol entraran a su fría habitación para luego ir a darse una ducha.

Una vez lista, camina hacia la cocina topándose con un largo paquete con una nota en él que decía: '**_Para Yamamoto-kun_**'; frunció el ceño confundida, ya que no recordaba haber pedido; se encoge de hombros yendo a desayunar.

Se despidió de sus padres llevando con ella el paquete; tarareo una canción teniendo una expresión de alegría en su rostro.

Llega a la escuela topándose con Sawada Tsunayoshi que parecía nervioso.

"¿Tsuna-san?" dijo la (c/c) haciendo que el castaño se sobresaltara "¿Estás bien?"

"¡Ah! ¡(t/a)-chan!" gritó mirando a la chica con una pequeña sonrisa "¿Q-Qué haces aquí?"

Le mira con una expresión en blanco respondiendo de todos modos "Estudio aquí Tsuna-san"

El oji avellana se rasco la nuca con un pequeño sonrojo de vergüenza

"Lo siento…estoy nervioso por Reborn" admite mientras comenzaban a caminar a sus propios salones

"¿Por Reborn-san?" parpadea curiosa dándole un codazo (sin lastimarlo) en las costillas "¿Qué hiciste ahora Tsuna-san?"

"Me salte su entrenamiento" responde suspirando temblorosamente notando el paquete "¿Para quién es?"

"Para Yamamoto-kun…ni yo sé que trae dentro" admite la (c/o) sonriendo misteriosamente siguiendo de largo a su salón "¡Nos vemos Tsuna-san!" se despide desapareciendo entre la multitud de estudiantes

~Por la tarde~

Habían cancelado las clases después del almuerzo por un juego de béisbol que tendrían con otra escuela (fue un milagro que Hibari aceptara)

Todos fueron a apoyar a su equipo, al igual que los de la otra escuela…La (c/c) recordó que tenía que estregarle el paquete al oji café, así que se lo llevo al juego y se dirigió a los vestidores donde estaban los chicos ya cambiados de ropa; camino hasta dar con el chico a quien estaba buscando.

"¡Y-Yamamoto-kun!" saluda sonriente con las mejillas sonrojadas estando frente al pelinegro, con el cual tenía un flechazo

"¡Yo! (t/n)-chan" saluda igualmente alborotándole suavemente los cabellos "¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"V-Vine entregarte un paquete" le entrega el dichoso paquete aun con la sonrisa

"Valla…" abre el paquete abriendo sus ojos sorprendido para luego soltar una carcajada que captó la atención de todos os otros chicos haciendo sonrojar aún más a la (c/c)

"¿Q-Que es Yamamoto-kun?" pregunta curiosa intentando ver lo que había dentro

"Es un bate…pero nosotros tenemos muchos de estos (t/n)-chan" dice divertido el oji café "Aunque gracias de todos modos"

"No es nada…"ríe entre dientes la (c/o) "¡Buena suerte Yamamoto-kun y a todos ustedes también chicos!" anima yéndose hacia las gradas

"Que suerte tienes Takeshi" dice el capitán del equipo de cabellos cobrizos y ojos dorados con una suave sonrisa

"¿E-Eh? ¿A qué te refieres Akira-sempai?" pregunta teniendo un leve rubor en sus mejillas

Sí, Yamamoto Takeshi estaba enamorado de (t/n) (t/a) y aun no sabía cómo ella no se daba cuenta

"No te hagas el tonto Takeshi" dice el oji dorado dándole una palmada en la espalda a un ruborizado pelinegro "¿Cuándo le vas a decir?"

"Después del juego" responde riendo suavemente junto al peli cobrizo; aunque sus risas y sonrisas desaparecieron al ver como uno de los chicos corría hacia ellos con bates rotos

"¡Nos sabotearon!" grita el chico que traía los bates rotos

Así el chico explico que el encargado de traer los bates para el equipo fue atacado por unos estudiantes de la otra escuela y destruyeron los bates para que el equipo rival ganara por falta

Entonces recordaron el bate que había traído la (c/o) y salieron a jugar agradeciendo mentalmente a la chica

…Solo esperaban que el bate de madera aguantara todo el juego

Los recibieron con muchos aplausos, gritos y silbidos animándoles

Luego de unas horas, los dos equipos estaban empatados; si ahora el equipo de Namimori anotaba una carrera ganaría el juego y la temporada

Era el turno de Yamamoto quien tomo el bate dañado y si ahora no anotaba el bate ya no serviría más

Se pone en posición para batear apretando el mango con fuerza al tiempo que el pitcher le lanzaba la pelota a toda velocidad

Batea con todas sus fuerzas tirando la pelota fuera del campo mientras que el bate se partía por la mitad; lo tira y comienza a correr por todas las bases escuchando los gritos histéricos de su escuela que se hicieron más fuertes al llegar a la última base anotando un cuadrangular

"¡Juego terminado! ¡Ganadores el equipo de Namimori!" grita el árbitro tocando su silbato

"¡SIII! ¡Lo hiciste Takeshi!" gritaron los chicos del equipo corriendo hacia el pelinegro abrazándolo y dándole palmadas en la espalda

"¡Jajajaja, todos lo hicimos chicos!" grita riendo el oji café para luego buscar con su mirada a su salvadora

Da con ella que estaba abrazando del cuello a un Tsuna avergonzado, teniendo una amplia sonrisa de ojos cerrados saltando de arriba abajo, mientras que un Gokudera molesto intentaba separarla del oji avellana

Camina decidido hacia un hombre que tenía el micrófono…

"Disculpe señor, ¿me lo presta unos segundos?" le ve asentir entregándole el micrófono "Em…Quiero decir algo"

Todos se callaron al escucharle, incluso la oji (c/o) que se separó de Tsuna

"(t/n) (t/n)…gracias a ti fuimos capases de jugar y ganar" comienza a decir mirando a una sonrojada y sorprendida (c/c) "Y otra cosa…Desde hace algún tiempo me has gustado; ¿t-te gustaría ser mi novia (t/n)-chan?"

Lo único que hizo la (c/o) fue bajar de las gradas y correr a donde estaba el pelinegro

"¡Me encantaría ser tu novia Takeshi-kun!" grita abrazándole del cuello sonriendo con felicidad

"Te amo (t/n)-chan" le abraza de la cintura mirando aquellos hermosos ojos (c/o)

"También te amo Takeshi-kun…"

_**…Y un beso sello sus palabras…**_

* * *

**El siguiente capitulo sera con Hibari-san :D!**


	3. Situación Peligrosa (HibarixLector)

**Gracias a sheblunar y Azuka23 por el review! :D!**

**Aclaraciones: (t/n)= tu nombre; (t/a)= tu apellido; (c/c)= color de cabello; (c/o)= color de ojos**

**¡Oh! y el titulo completo es: "**_Situación Peligrosa; Idea Estúpida_**"**

**¡Disfruten!~**

* * *

Bien, recapitulemos; ¿Cómo es que terminaste amenazando al '**_oh, gran Hibari-sama_**' con lanzarte por la ventara del tercer piso de la escuela?

…Aunque solo si él se te acercaba.

~Flashback~

Te levantaste a las 7:35 como siempre, tomaste una ducha y te pusiste tu uniforme nuevo, ya que al antiguo unas graciosillas le habían hecho agujeros…intentaste peinar tu rebelde cabello (C/C), solo consiguiendo otro peine roto

Suspirando bajaste las escaleras yendo a la cocina donde tu hermosa madre estaba preparando el desayuno; siempre te preguntabas porque no saliste más parecida a ella que a tu padre

"¡Oh! Buenos días (T/N)…cada día más parecida a tu padre" dice la mujer sonriendo, mientras que tú maldecías interiormente a tu cabello rebelde

"Ni en broma lo digas mamá" dijiste comenzando a desayunar al tiempo que tu padre aparecía con el mismo problema de cabello que el tuyo

Agradeciste y te despediste de tus padres saliendo de casa con un gorro ocultando tu problema

Por el camino te encontraste con Tsuna y sus amigos, saludándolos llegaste con ellos a la escuela donde se separaron ya que tú no ibas al mismo salón

Suspirando por segunda vez en el día, llegaste a tu salón donde te estaban esperando tus '**_verdugos_**'

"Mira quien se dignó a aparecer" dice la líder del grupo sonriendo con maldad "(T/N) (T/A)"

Estabas a punto de decir algo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe rebelando a un muy molesto e irritado Hibari Kyoya…Todos allí se congelaron solo al verle

"Tú tienes las llaves" dijo el pelinegro mirándote a los ojos "Entrégalas o te morderé hasta la muerte"

'¿De qué demonios está hablando?' te preguntabas interiormente frunciendo el ceño confundida para luego responder "No sé de lo que hablas Hibari-san"

Escuchas unas risitas a tus espaldas haciéndote voltear levemente; ¡Habían sido esa bruja! ¡Ella había tomado las famosas llaves y ahora el prefecto te acusaba a ti!

Ibas a hablar, pero una tonfa cerca de tu rostro te calló de golpe y lo único que pensaste fue en correr entre los pupitres con un Hibari emanando un aura de miedo detrás de ti

Te detienes de espaldas a una ventana con solo un pupitre separándote de tu muerte a golpes

"¡Atrás Hibari-san o yo…!" gritaste mientras que tu cerebro pensaba en algo para salvarte "Y-Yo…"

"¿Tu que herbívora?" preguntó el pelinegro sonriendo de lado mientras te miraba fijamente a tus ojos (C/O)

Te mordiste el labio inferior con fuerza mientras retrocedías hasta chocar tu espalda baja contra el marco de la ventana

"¡M-Me lanzo por esta ventana!" amenazaste repentinamente

Ok, aquella había sido la idea más estúpida que habías tenido alguna vez; como si a la alondra le importara si te lanzabas o no

"Hm, quiero verte intentándolo" te reta el prefecto aun mirándote a los ojos

~Fin Flashback~

Y ahí estabas, pensando si te tirabas por la ventana del tercer piso y terminar en el hospital o si dejabas que el pelinegro te moliera a golpes terminando igualmente en el hospital

Suspiraste (por tercera vez) rendida estando a punto de alejarte de la ventana, pero un leve empujón (de tu verdugo) te hizo perder el equilibrio y caíste por la ventana

Lo último que alcanzaste a ver antes de toparte con el cielo, fueron las miradas de horror de todos y la de sorpresa del prefecto

Gritaste cerrando tus ojos con fuerza sin darte cuenta que Hibari se tiraba igualmente por la ventana y te tomaba aterrizando ambos de pie en el suelo sin ninguna fractura

Abres tus ojos (C/O) comenzando a reír de alivio y nerviosismo por casi morir, para después abrazar a tu '**_héroe_**' del cuello

"¡Gracias Hibari-san! ¡Te amo!" declaraste sin pensar dándole un beso en la mejilla

Te separaste rápidamente al darte cuenta de lo que habías dicho y hecho

…rogaste a todos los dioses que se apiadaran de tu pobre alma

"C-Como sea herbívora…" dice aquello yéndose de allí dejándote en shock

'¡¿El acaba de tartamudear?!' gritaste dentro de tu cabeza para después sonreír ampliamente

Tal vez no era del todo malo que Hibari te siguiera hasta caer por una ventana…

**_…Solo si no era para morderte hasta la muerte…_**

* * *

**El siguiente capitulo sera de TLY!Gokudera e.e**


	4. Pimienta (TYL GokuderaxLector)

**¡AH! ¡Lo siento mucho! T.T...Este capitulo no lo pude subir el sábado 18 porque tuve unos problemas familiares y solo hoy pude hacerlo; espero me perdonen **

**Aclaraciones: (t/n)= tu nombre; (t/a)= tu apellido; (c/c)= color de cabello; (l/c)= largo de cabello; (c/o)= color de ojos; (t/p)= tu país; (n/h)= nombre de tu hermano**

**¡Disfruten!~**

* * *

Suspiraste de alivio al bajar del avión que hace unas horas había llegado de (T/P) a Italia-Roma mientras te recogías tu cabello (C/C) (L/C) para despejar a tus ojos (C/C) brillantes

Tomaste tus maletas saliendo del aeropuerto con una gran sonrisa viendo todo con curiosidad y asombro

Llegaste al hotel donde te alojarías por unos días dejando tus maletas, para después salir de allí tomando un taxi que te llevo frente al coliseo romano

Agradeciste y comenzaste a sacar fotografías ignorando que alguien te estaba observando

Cuando te diste cuenta ya era de noche y tuviste que volver a pie a tu hotel, ya que no habían colectivos a esas horas

Caminaste rápidamente entre las calles iluminadas recordando lo que tu hermano había dicho antes de que salieras de viaje

~Flashback~

"¿(T/N), estas segura que quieres ir a Italia?" pregunto tu hermano un poco preocupado mirándote a tus (C/C) ojos

Tu solo suspiraste con irritación mientras rodabas los ojos

"Por onceaba vez (N/H)…sí quiero ir a Italia" respondiste de mal humor notando lo verdaderamente preocupado que estaba tu hermano "Voy a estar bien (N/H); ¿Por qué la mafia me querría a mí?"

"Solo ten cuidado (T/N)" dijo él abrazándote con fuerza mientras tu correspondías su abrazo

~Fin Flashback~

"Demonios; ¿Por qué hora recordé aquello?" murmuraste apretando con fuerza tu bolso donde traías tus cosas

Repentinamente comenzaste a escuchar pasos detrás de ti; tragaste duro acelerando tu caminar escuchando como los pasos también aceleraban

Te detienes de golpe girándote rápido mientras sacabas un spray de pimienta rociándole a los ojos al hombre que estaba detrás de ti

"¡Arg! ¡Maldita sea mujer!" gritó el hombre adolorido restregándose los ojos "¡Mis ojos!"

"¡E-Eso es por estar s-siguiéndome!" gritaste temerosa estando a 2 metros de distancia del desconocido

Viste como el hombre de cabellos plateados se recuperaba del '_**ataque**_' sorpresivo mirándote con sus ojos verdes, rojos e hinchados

…Admitiste que era muy apuesto viéndolo más detenidamente

"Tch…tu hermano le pidió un favor al jefe y yo vine por parte de él" aclaró el peli plata mirándote molesto

"¿Mi hermano?" parpadeaste confundida y sorprendida

"Además de estúpida, sorda" murmuró cruzándose de brazos

"¡No soy estúpida y tampoco sorda!" gritaste molesta con el ceño fruncido

"Como sea…" dijo comenzando a acercársete

Retrocediste al mismo tiempo que él se acercaba solo empeorando su enojo y molestia

Se harto tirándosete encima solo logrando que nuevamente le rosearas pimienta en los ojos

"¡Joder Mujer estúpida! ¿¡Otra vez!?" gruñó mientras un aura oscura lo rodeaba

"¡No soy 'mujer estúpida! ¡Mi nombre es (T/N) (T/A)!" te presentaste de la nada al hombre

"Tch…Gokudera Hayato" se presentó igualmente en un murmullo desviando la mirada

Sonreíste suavemente; ese Gokudera Hayato no era como pensabas que sería…

"¡Deja de hacer eso!" gritó después de que le rosearas nuevamente la pimienta al haberse acercado mucho a ti

**_…Solo esperabas no dejarlo ciego antes de conocerlo mejor…_**

* * *

**El siguiente capitulo sera de Enma :3**


	5. Amistad (EnmaxLector)

**¡Aquí el capitulo 5! e.e**

**Aclaraciones: (t/n)= tu nombre; (t/a)= tu apellido; (c/c)= color de cabello; (c/o)= color de ojos; (c/f)= color favorito **

**¡Disfruten~!**

* * *

Una peli (C/C) caminaba tranquilamente hacia su hogar después de terminar de estudiar en la casa de su mejor amiga mirando el cielo estrellado con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero se detiene repentinamente al escuchar un quejido que venía desde un callejón

Confundida y curiosa la oji (C/O) se acerca viendo a un chico como de su edad que tenía cabellos rojos llenos de suciedad y que estaba inconsciente sobre unas bolsas de basura

Preocupada levanto al pelirrojo como pudo llevándolo a su casa; llega y entra sacándose los zapatos cerrando la puerta tras ella

Lleva al chico al baño donde le dio una ducha y le coloco un pijama limpio que antes pertenecía a su hermano

…Todo eso lo hizo con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas

Lo sube a su habitación donde lo recostó en la cama bajo las frazadas y le colocó curitas y vendas nuevas en el rostro y manos

Luego de lo que parecieron horas el chico comenzó a removerse y despertar

"Ugh… ¿D-Dónde estoy?" murmura entre abriendo sus ojos volteando levemente su cabeza hacia un lado viendo a la (C/C) mirarle con curiosidad y una sonrisa "Um…"

"¡Ah! ¡Qué bueno que despiertas!" dice feliz ampliando su sonrisa "Pensé que estabas muerto cuando te encontré tirado en ese callejón…mi nombre es (T/N) (T/A); ¿Cuál es el tuyo? ¿Tienes hambre?"

"E-Etto…m-mi nombre es K-Kozato Enma…gracias por salvarme (T/A)-san, y s-sí…tengo un poco de hambre" responde en voz baja sintiendo sus mejillas arder

"Puedes llamarme por mi nombre Enma-kun" dice sonriendo con suavidad "Ahora te traigo algo…"

La oji (C/O) trajo una bandeja que contenía una porción de lasagna y un vaso de jugo a su lado entregándoselos al oji rubí

"G-Gracias (T/N)-san…" agradece comenzando a comer sorprendiéndose por el delicioso sabor

Luego de que terminara su comida la (C/C) llevo la bandeja a la cocina y después volvió con su pijama (C/F) puesto

(T/N) apago las luces y se recostó junto al pelirrojo quien nervioso se durmió rápidamente al sentir el calor de la contraria en su espalda; mientras que la oji (C/O) se durmió con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

Esto era el inicio de una hermosa e inocente amistad entre ellos dos…

_**…¿O tal vez de algo más?...**_

* * *

**El siguiente capitulo sera de Tsuna xD~**


	6. Nota de autor TT

**¡Lo siento mucho! **

**No se cuando podré subir otra historia (maldito Internet que lo van a cambiar _)**

**De verdad lo siento mucho, espero que entiendan U.U**

**¡Nos vemos hasta nuevo aviso! ~ TwT! /3~**


	7. Vulnerabilidad (TsunaxLector)

**¡Ah! ¡Volví!**

**Pero lamentablemente no podré subir un capitulo cada día ¡por el maldito internet que aún no lo cambian .!**

**Gracias por sus favoritos y los Follows c:**

**Aclaraciones: (t/n)= tu nombre; (t/a)= tu apellido; (a/p)= tu apodo; (c/o)= color de ojos; (c/c)= color de cabello; (l/c)= largo del cabello; (c/f)= color favorito; (s/c/f)= segundo color favorito; (o/f)= olor favorito**

**¡Disfruten!~**

* * *

Estabas sentada sobre la cama en la habitación de Tsuna donde se encontraban Reborn, Yamamoto, Gokudera, el mismo Tsuna y tú…

Se habían juntado en la casa del oji avellana para poder estudiar para unas pruebas muy importantes

Suspiraste aburrida, ya te sabias la materia, y no, no eras una '**sabionda**' como te llamaban en la escuela; solo que no te gustaba estar estresada como aquellos 3 chicos (aunque Gokudera se salvaba porque también era un '**sabiondo**' como tú); también estabas allí para pasar más tiempo con tu '**enamorado**'

¿Enamorado? ¿Que enamorado?...Pues ni más ni menos que Sawada Tsunayoshi apodado dame-Tsuna y tu mejor amigo (odiabas con todo tu ser la palabra '**amigo**'), pero lo que ignorabas completamente era que el castaño sentía lo mismo por ti

Te levantaste de un brinco haciendo que un poco de tu cabello (L/C) (C/C) te cubriera los ojos

"Traeré algún bocadillo" dijiste mientras salías de la habitación

Al ir bajando las escaleras te topaste con el pequeño Lambo que te paso de largo al estar corriendo de la pequeña I-pin que le seguía

Luego de unos minutos subiste las escaleras con una bandeja llena de aperitivos

Lo que no sabías era que el castaño estaba irritado por culpa de su guardián de la tormenta y el pequeño rayo al estar gritando y corriendo

Entraste con una sonrisa que se te borro al ver en cámara lenta como los bocadillos terminaron en los apuntes del castaño solo por haber esquivado al bovino que corría del peli plata

"¡Mira lo que has hecho (T/N)!" grito molesto el castaño cosa que sorprendió a todos los allí presentes

El oji avellana nunca se enojaba o elevaba la voz y menos contra ti, ya que eras su amiga desde que entraron a la escuela Namimori

"¡Solo eres una molestia! ¡Ni siquiera te necesitamos ahora!" grito nuevamente con el ceño muy fruncido "¿¡Porque incluso estas aquí!?"

"Y-Yo solo…" parpadeaste rápidamente para que tus lagrimas no cayeran; miraste al castaño con tus grandes ojos (C/O) como un animal encandilado por las luces de un automóvil "¡Jajajaja!" reíste repentinamente rascándote la nuca con tus ojos cerrados

"¿(T-T/A)-san?" pregunto un poco preocupado el guardián de la lluvia mirándote

"¡Lo siento Tsunayoshi-kun!" aquello logro sorprender a los guardianes "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?...Entonces me iré, ¡nos vemos mañana chicos!" te despediste aun sonriendo mientras salías de la habitación tarareando alguna canción

"¿Ara? ¿Ya te vas (A/P)-chan?" pregunto la mamá de Tsuna mirándote confundida

"Lo siento Nana-chan" te disculpaste apenada sonriendo con suavidad "Pero mi mamá quiere que valla por algunas cosas para preparar la cena… ¡Nos vemos!"

Aquello había sido una mentira; tú '**mamá y papá**' te habían abandonado a muy temprana edad…Claro que los buscaste, y cuando los ayeaste ellos ya habían formado otra familia; ni tus amigos ni Tsuna sabían de aquello

"¡Nos vemos (A/P)-chan! Y gracias por aquellos vegetales, me hicieron de mucha ayuda" agradece la castaña sonriéndote con cariño "¡Dale saludos de mi parte a tu madre!"

"¡Lo are!" gritaste desde la salida cerrando la puerta tras tuyo

Te metiste las manos en los bolsillos de tu suéter (C/F) y caminaste tranquilamente hacia una tienda de comestibles silbando una melodía

Compraste lo necesario agradeciendo a la vendedora; ahora caminas rumbo a tu hogar que tus '**padres**' te dejaron para vivir; llegas y abres la puerta quitándote las zapatillas

"¡Estoy de vuelta mamá y papá! ¡Ah! ¡Y la señora Sawada mando saludos mamá!" gritaste a la casa vacía y fría

Vas a la cocina donde dejaste los comestibles en sus lugares y después te colocas un delantal (C/F) con huellitas de gato de color (S/C/F)

"¿Qué prepararé hoy?" murmuraste comenzando a cortar los vegetales mientras tus ojos (C/O) se nublaban "¿E-Eh? ¿Q-Que me sucede?" te preguntaste a ti misma

Sentiste un nudo en la garganta mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por tus mejillas sonrojadas; soltaste un sollozo ahogado recordando lo que había sucedido en la casa del castaño

Mientras tanto en la casa del oji avellana, todos se habían quedado cayados cuando tú te fuiste

"Tsuna…sigues siendo un dame" dijo el Arcobaleno del sol soltando un suspiro "Ve a disculparte con (T/N) y agradécele"

"¿Agradecerle por qué?" pregunto aun un poco molesto mirando a su tutor

"Porque los apuntes que estabas estudiando fueron cambiados por otros para jugarte una broma" responde el Hitman sacando unas hojas de su sombrero que le entregaste "Estos son los apuntes correctos que (T/N) me dio en la mañana para ti"

Abre sus ojos sintiendo como la culpa lo carcomía lentamente "Yo me iré a disculpar"

"Bien dicho dame-Tsuna" dice el bebé disparándole en la frente al castaño que revivió quedando solo en ropa interior

"¡Ah! ¡Reborn! ¡Me disculpare con (T/N)-chan con mi última voluntad!" grita saliendo a toda velocidad de su casa ignorando el llamado de su madre

Siguió corriendo llegando a tu casa que nunca había visitado antes, solo guiándose por tu característico olor que era (O/F); llega a tu puerta mientras que su última voluntad desaparecía por completo

Toca tu puerta escuchando algunas cacerolas caer estrepitosamente al suelo y luego pasos apresurados a la puerta

Abriste la puerta levemente viendo al castaño allí de pie solo en ropa interior aun con lágrimas cayendo por tus mejillas sonrojadas

"T-Tsunayoshi-kun…" dijiste con la voz quebrada y frágil aumentando la culpa del contrario "¿Q-Qué haces aquí tan tarde?" sí, ya era de noche

"Yo… ¿Me dejas entrar por favor?" pregunta esperando a que le dejaras entrar, no que le gritaras que se fuera y le cerraras completamente la puerta en las narices

Te mordiste el labio inferior que lo tenías rojo e hinchado por el llanto abriéndole la puerta para dejarlo pasar y luego la cerraste caminando a la cocina comenzando a recoger lo que había caído por tu prisa al ir a la puerta

"Entonces… ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?" preguntaste nuevamente sin tu peculiar sonrisa que llevabas a todos lados o aquella alegría

"Viene a disculparme contigo por haberte gritado de aquella forma; de verdad lo siento mucho (T/N)-chan" se disculpa de todo corazón inclinándose levemente "Y gracias por los apuntes, me salvaste" se endereza viéndote a tus (C/O) ojos "¿Me perdonarías?

Frunciste el ceño levemente secándote las lágrimas restantes "T-Te perdono porque somos amigos Tsuna-kun, pero no le digas a nadie que me viste llorar" le miraste amenazadoramente aun sonrojada "…Eres la primera persona que me ve así de vulnerable, así que promételo"

"Lo prometo (T/N)-chan" prometió el oji avellana sonriendote con suavidad

**_…Prometió que nadie más que él te vería así de vulnerable…_**

* * *

**Siguiente capítulo sera de Giotto-kun ewe**


	8. Amor A Primera Vista (GiottoxLector)

**¡Hola! Aquí el capítulo 8 **

**Gracias por sus favoritos y los Follows :D**

**También gracias a: sheblunar; Luisalawliet y angelacorus por sus reviews :3**

**¡Oh! angelacorus espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado xDU**

**Aclaraciones: (t/n)= tu nombre; (t/a)= tu apellido; (c/o)= color de ojos; (c/c)= color de cabello; (l/c)= largo del cabello**

**Advertencia: algunas malas palabras e.e**

**¡Disfruten!~**

* * *

Una chica de cabellos (C/C) (L/C) un poco alborotados y ojos de un bonito color (C/O) escuchaba con un poco de aburrimiento al profesor de idioma, hasta que algo capto su atención

"Y cantaran alguna canción en italiano que les ayudara a sus resultados finales"

Todos exclamaron un "¿¡Qué!?" de sorpresa mientras que la oji (C/O) se quedó paralizada

Estaba jodida, completamente jodida…demandaría al profesor por hacerlos cantar, aunque lo sentía más por Sawada que parecía que su alma había salido de su cuerpo

"No olviden que esta canción debe ser creada por ustedes mismo; oh, y la cantaran en pareja"

A la mierda, pondría a ese profesor a dormir con los peces…solo esperaba que no le tocara con Tsuna; no era que le caía mal pero Gokudera se enojaría con ella por quitarle a su Décimo

~Después de la escuela~

La oji (C/O) se había quedado en la sala de la escuela junto al castaño con el cual le toco cantar

"Entonces Tsuna-san… ¿Alguna idea?" preguntó la (C/C) golpeando suavemente su lápiz sobre un cuaderno

"Lo siento (T/A)-san, pero no tengo nada" admite apenado soltando un suspiro

"Está bien" dijo sonriendo suavemente "Que tal algo como-" se corta repentinamente

"¿(T/A)-san?" pregunta confundido el castaño

"¡Lo tengo Tsuna-san! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?" murmuro la chica comenzando a escribir rápidamente en el cuaderno con una sonrisa maliciosa

Termino de escribir la canción; canción que ya existía pero que nadie en clase o siquiera en Japón conocían

"¿Se-Senza Fine?" dijo el oji avellana frunciendo levemente el ceño

"Significa 'Sin Final'…tenemos suerte Tsuna-san, ahora solo tienes que aprendértela" escribe en otra hoja la letra entregándosela al contrario

"Eso fue muy rápido (T/A)-san" lee la letra sudando una gota "R-Recuerda que tenemos que traducirla"

La (C/C) solo asintió con la cabeza para luego tomar sus cosas y salir junto al castaño quien iba leyendo las letras

Pasaron unos días y ahora estaban reunidos los 2 en el parque para practicar la canción y que el oji avellana se la aprendiera

"No Tsuna-san es 'Ciò che' anda, repítelo" animaba mirándole con una sonrisa

"Etto… 'C-Ciò che'" repite sonriente al haberlo logrado

Estaban tan concentrados en la canción que no vieron como el niño del cabello de afro se les acercaba corriendo con una bazooka en la mano

Lo malo fue que el bovino tropezó con unas piedras lanzando la bazooka…lo último que recordaron ambos jóvenes fue el llanto del niño

"¡Cof, cof! ¿Qué demonios?" dijo la chica tosiendo y agitando su mano para dispersar el humo rosa "¿T-Tsuna-san? ¿Dónde estás?"

"A-Aquí (T/A)-san" dice el castaño desde detrás de la (C/C)

Comenzaron a caminar dándose cuenta que ese no era Japón… (T/N) soltó un gran grito que dejo un poco desorientado a Tsuna atrayendo la atención de cierta persona

"Ciao, ¿sono state perse? (Hola, ¿se han perdido?)" habló un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos color oro mirando a los dos con una suave sonrisa

"Déjamelo a mi Tsuna-san…" le susurra para luego ver al pelinegro que se parecía a Ryohei-sempai "Ciao; sí"

'¿Sabrá lo que dice?' pensó el castaño sudando varias gotitas

"Oh, incredibie errore… ¿Sai come tornare? (Oh, qué mal… ¿Sabes cómo volver?)" pregunta preocupado

"Sì…" responde la menor aun mirándole

Parpadea confundido "¿Cosí come sono riusciti a perderé? (¿Entonces cómo se las arreglaron para perderse?)"

"Sì…" responde nuevamente con una expresión en blanco "Non parlare italiano (No hablo italiano)"

"Eso lo explica todo…" dice el hombre riendo suavemente "Mi nombre es Knuckle"

Ambos estaban a punto de presentarse pero una voz los detuvo

Cuando la oji (C/O) logro ver a la persona; un hombre rubio y ojos miel anaranjados muy parecido a Tsuna, sintió que su corazón era atravesado con alguna cosa

Ella nunca creyó en el amor a primera vista, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo

"Knuckle…" dijo el oji miel con aquella suave y aterciopelada voz viendo a los dos jóvenes

El rubio al toparse con la (C/C) sintió como algo revoloteaba en su estómago, cosa que le sorprendió…enamorarse a primera vista no iba con él, pero los hermosos ojos de la menor hacían estragos en su interior

'Giotto' fue lo que logro escuchar la chica despareciendo en un ¡Puf! De humo rosa

"¿Otra vez?" murmura dándose cuenta que estaban en el parque

Se despidieron y cada uno se fue a su hogar; (T/N) no pudo dormir pensando en ese 'Giotto'

"¡Olvídalo (T/N)! ¡Él es mayor que ti y además es de otra época!" se repente sin saber que 'cierto' espíritu la estaba escuchando y observando

~Unos días después~

Todos estaban nerviosos, ya que ese era el día donde cantarían; la oji (C/O) estaba paseando de un lado a otro en la parte de atrás del salón mientras una pareja ya estaba cantando

"¿Dónde se metió ese chico?" murmuró al tiempo que entraba el oji avellana "¡Tsuna-san! ¡Pensé que no vendrías!" dice aliviada

Lo que no sabía la (C/C) era que el que estaba en el cuerpo del chico, no era nadie más que Vongola Primo, más conocido como Giotto

"Nunca podría fallarte (T/N)" dice el castaño sonriéndole con dulzura haciéndola sonrojar levemente

La menor no tuvo tiempo para responder porque el profesor los llamó al frente a cantar

"Cantaremos 'Senza Fine' que significa 'Sin final'" dice a la clase para luego ver al oji avellana asentir con la cabeza comenzando a cantar al mismo tiempo

**Senza**** fin****e** (_Sin final_)

**Tu trascini la nostra vita** (_Tú arrastras nuestras vidas_)

**Senza un attimo di respiro** (_Sin un segundo de respiro_)

**Per sognare** (_Para soñar_)

**Per potere ricordare** (_Para poder recordar_)

**Ciò che abbiamo già vissuto...** (_Eso que habíamos ya vivido..._)

**Senza fine, tu sei un attimo senza fine** (_Sin final, tú eres un instante sin final_)

**Non hai ieri** (_No hay ayer_)

**Non hai domani** (_No hay mañana_)

**Tutto è ormai nelle tue mani** (_Todo y ahora está en tus manos_)

**Mani grandi** (_Manos grandes_)

**Mani...senza fine** (_Manos... sin final_)

**Non m'importa della luna** (_No me importa la luna_)

**Non m'importa delle stelle** (_No me importan las estrellas_)

**Tu per me sei luna e stelle** (_Tú eres para mí la luna y las estrellas_)

**Tu per me sei sole e cielo** (_Tú eres para mí el sol y el cielo_)

**Tu per me sei tutto quanto** (_Tú eres para mí todo aquello_)

**Tutto quanto...io voglio avere** (_Todo aquello...que deseo tener_)

**Senza fine, tu sei un attimo senza fine** (_Sin final, tú eres un instante sin final_)

**Non hai ieri** (_No hay ayer_)

**Non hai domani** (_No hay mañana_)

**Tutto è ormai nelle tue mani** (_Todo y ahora está en tus manos_)

**Mani grandi** (_Manos grandes_)

**Mani...senza fine** (_Manos... sin final_)

-paso instrumental-

**Non m'importa della luna** (_No me importa la luna_)

**Non m'importa delle stelle** (_No me importan las estrellas_)

**Tu per me sei luna e stelle** (_Tú eres para mí la luna y las estrellas_)

**Tu per me sei sole e cielo** (_Tú eres para mí el sol y el cielo_)

**Tu per me sei tutto quanto** (_Tú eres para mí todo aquello_)

**Tutto quanto...io voglio avere** (_Todo aquello...que deseo tener_)

**Senza fine...** (_Sin final..._)

**La, la, la, la, la...**

"¡Eso fue fantástico Tsuna-san! Te aprendiste toda la letra" dice la oji (C/O) después de terminar de cantar y traducirla ahora estando nuevamente al final del salón

"Gracias…pero tú no te quedas atrás (T/N)" dice acariciándole la mejilla con ternura y una sonrisa

"G-Gracias Tsuna-san…" agradece sonrojada por las muestras de cariño del contrario

Amplía su sonrisa que luego borro lentamente "Lo siento il mio angelo (mi ángel), pero tengo que irme"

"¿Cómo que irte? Hibari-san te morderá hasta la muerte"

Ríe suavemente negando con la cabeza solo haciendo que la contraria frunciera un poco el ceño "No es nada"

(T/N) confundida y un poco molesta se sentó en su pupitre mientras el castaño no despegaba su mirada de ella

"Algún día il mio angelo" murmuró cerrando los ojos dejando a Tsuna nuevamente en su cuerpo

_**…Algún día estarían juntos sin importar nada…**_

* * *

**El siguiente capítulo será con Reborn adulto e.é**

**Y la canción es: "**Senza Fine de Mike Patton**"**


	9. Celos (Adulto RebornxLector)

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el capítulo 9**

**Gracias por sus favoritos y los Follows :D**

**También gracias por sus reviews :3**

**Aclaraciones: (t/n)= tu nombre; (t/a)= tu apellido; (c/o)= color de ojos; (c/c)= color de cabello; (l/c)= largo del cabello**

**¡Disfruten!~**

* * *

Allí estabas otra vez, esperando pacientemente que aquel hombre de traje negro, cabellos negros como las plumas de un cuervo y ojos negro carbón muy apuesto con unas peculiares patillas rizadas terminara de coquetear con aquella mujer

¿Y porque estabas en ese lugar? Porque, aquel apuesto hombre era tu pareja y te había insistido (obligado) a ir con él a esa discoteca

¿Sentías celos al ver aquella escena? Pues déjenme decirles damas y caballeros que tú, (T/N) (T/A), no lo sentías

Era extraño hasta para ti, pero sabias que cuando aceptaste salir con el Hitman también estabas aceptando el no atarlo a ti como según él te había contado de sus antiguas relaciones

Bostezaste viendo el reloj en la pared que marcaba las 2:35 a.m.; joder que sueño tenías, y lo único que pensabas era en tu camita calientita y cómoda que te estaba esperando en tu departamento

Comenzaste a peinar con tus dedos tu (C/C) cabello (L/C) y sedoso, mientras tus ojos (C/O) brillantes por las lágrimas de los bostezos miraban fijamente el puntero del reloj que ahora marcaba las 2:40 a.m.

"Reborn~ ¿Me puedo ir ya?" preguntaste una vez que el de patillas rizadas se sentara a tu lado

"No, voy a necesitar tu departamento para llevar a esa guapísima mujer con la que estaba hablando" dijo el pelinegro sonriéndote de lado

Suspiraste rendida, tu novio nunca paraba sus ligues, pero seguías sin sentir celos

"Está bien…pero tendrás que dejarme dormir en el tuyo" dijiste cruzándote de brazos escuchando un gruñido de tu acompañante

"¿De verdad no sientes nada (T/N)?" preguntó el oji negro mirándote fijamente a tus ojos (C/O)

"Tú ya sabes la respuesta Reborn… ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo en sacarme celos?" preguntaste dando un trago a tu bebida tranquilamente

El oji carbón soltó una profunda risa; risa la cual te encantaba mientras daba un trago a su wisky

"Creo que te equivocaste (T/N); no te estoy sacando celos" admite el Hitman con una sonrisa cubriéndose los ojos con la solapa de su sombrero

Lo que no sabías era que habías dado de golpe en el blanco

El pelinegro no salía a fiestas o a tener sexo con algunas de todos sus amantes que tu conocías (aunque le sonara tentativo), solo se iba a caminar por los lugares que te encanaban y antes de volver contigo se echaba perfume para hacerte creer que había estado con alguien

Lo que más quería era ponerte celosa cosa que lo sorprendía, ya que él no le gustaban esas chicas celosas; pero no podía conseguirlo, hiciera lo que hiciera tú no te ponías celosa

No fue hasta que algunos días después, cuando el oji negro iba a tu departamento, iba a suceder algo sorprendente

'¿Cómo lo consigo?' pensaba el Hitman entrando a tu departamento escuchando unos suaves sollozos provenientes del sofá "¿Mmm?" se acerca viéndote en el sofá sollozando cosa que lo sorprendió y preocupo (aunque no lo demostrara) sentándose a tu lado "¿Por qué lloras (T/N)?"

"N-Nadie está llorando…b-baka" dijiste con tu voz quebrada mirándole de reojo

"Aja…entonces" acaricia tus cabellos (C/C) con suavidad "¿Qué eran esos sollozos?"

Soltaste un pequeño quejido de molestia "¡Bien! E-Estaba llorando, ¿feliz?" dijiste molesta ahora mirándole a los ojos

Sonrió de lado mientras se quitaba su sombrero dejándolo sobre la mesita, dejándote ver aquel cabello alborotado que te gustaba jalar cuando estaban en la intimidad o cuando se besaban

"¿Y porque llorabas?" te pregunto nuevamente

Soltaste un gruñido y luego un pequeño suspiro "P-Porque estoy celosa…c-celosa de que estés con otras"

Se sorprende al haberte escuchado decir aquello solo haciéndole sonreír aún más; había logrado lo que quería "Si mal no recuerdo tu dijiste que no te importaba y que además no eras celosa"

"Sé lo que dije…" te rascaste levemente la nuca "Bueno, solo olvídalo y ya está"

"Yo no lo creo" te toma de la barbilla haciéndote chocar tus ojos (C/O) con los suyos "Solo tienes que decirlo…"

"¿D-Decirlo?... ¿A qué te refieres?" preguntaste confundida y sonrojada

Sonríe de manera provocativa "Solo es una pequeña palabra amore, pero aras que este para siempre contigo" dice mientras te daba pequeños besos en tu sensible cuello aun con la sonrisa

"Aah~ Reborn…yo" tomaste un poco de aire para después tomarle del rostro con tus dos manos mirándole con tus brillantes ojos (C/O) "T-Ti a-"

Pero fuiste interrumpida por la puerta que se abrió de golpe dejándote ver al joven bovino agitado y nervioso con una bolsa negra en su mano izquierda

El oji negro miró al intruso con ojos asesinos y un aura negra a su alrededor, cosa que te hizo temer por el chico en la puerta

"Espero que tengas una buena razón para interrumpir…vaca estúpida" murmura levantándose mientras que Leon se transformaba en una pistola

"Y-Yo… ¡Jajajaja!" reía temeroso el guardián del rayo sudando a mares "¡Uwa! ¡Patitas para que las tengo!" con ese grito el joven salió corriendo de tu departamento

"Esto no se quedara así (T/N)" te dijo dándote un beso lleno de pasión y malicia para luego salir tras Lambo

Te quedaste allí, con las mejillas sonrojadas recordando el beso que te había dado tu sádica pareja

_**…Tal vez tener celos no era malo después de todo…**_

* * *

**El próximo capítulo será con Fran c:**


	10. Posesividad (FranxLector)

**¡Hola, aquí les traigo el capítulo 10~!**

**...Tal vez pueda subir dos capítulos en un día; mmm~ vamos a ver como irá e.e**

**Gracias por sus favoritos y los Follows C:**

**También gracias por sus reviews :D**

**Aclaraciones: (t/n)= tu nombre; (c/o)= color de ojos; (c/c)= color de cabello**

**¡Disfruten!~**

* * *

Bien, todo eso era muy extraño pensó una joven de cabellos (C/C) y unos ojos color (C/O) muy bonitos y brillantes siendo abrazada por la espalda por nadie más que Fran, el ilusionista de Varia

"Ne, Fran… ¿Estas bien?" pregunto la chica sentada sobre el regazo del contrario

"Lo estoy (T/N)-chan~, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" dice el joven con su voz monótona dándole un pequeño beso en el cuello de la menor (menor solo por un año)

"P-Pues…porque estas muy cariñoso" responde la oji (C/O) con sus mejillas sonrojadas al sentir una pequeña mordida por detrás de su oreja

Así era, el ilusionista no era muy cariñoso con ella y eso que llevaban siendo novios por 2 años, pero tampoco era tan frío; de vez en cuando se daban un beso o una caricia

Pero ahora el de cabellos verdes cada oportunidad que tenía le robaba un beso o le daba un agarrón en el trasero haciéndola sonrojar hasta las orejas

"¿Mmm? ¿Eso no te gusta?" murmura con la voz un poco ronca escuchando un '_No es eso…_' mientras succionaba un pedacito de piel dejando una marca

"¡Fran! Sabes que no me gusta cuando dejas marcas" dice ruborizada y molesta la (C/C) frunciendo el ceño levemente

"Nunca lo dijiste (T/N)-chan, además no tiene nada de malo si somos novios" cierra sus ojos verde agua apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de la contraria

"Solo por esta vez…" susurra girando levemente su cabeza para darle un suave beso en los labios a su ranita "Tengo que irme o Bel-senpai se enojará"

Se levanta solo para que el peli verde la sentara nuevamente sobre su regazo apretando el abrazo

"¿Oh? ¿Bel-senpai?... ¿Dónde irán?" pregunta con su rostro oculto en la nuca de la menor

Se sonroja mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior "Es un secreto…"

Se tensa apretando un poco más el abrazo "…Ah~ conque un secreto…(T/N)-chan, los novios no se guardan secretos~"

"Pues al parecer nosotros somos la excepción~" dice la oji (C/O) haciendo un ademan de levantarse "Ya Fran, suéltame o llegare tarde con Bel-senpai"

El de ojos verde agua soltó un gruñido de advertencia sorprendiendo enormemente a la (C/C), después de todo Fran nunca, **NUNCA** mostraba alguna emoción o sentimiento y por el gruñido supo que no le había gustado para nada sus palabras

En un parpadeo estaba tirada en el suelo (donde había una suave alfombra) con el ilusionista sobre ella sujetándole de las muñecas con fuerza pero sin llegarla a lastimar

"Creo que no llegaras con Bel-senpai (T/N)-chan~" dice con su voz llena de malicia comenzando a darle besos en el cuello y mordidas escuchando con deleite los gemidos y jadeos de la contraria

La oji (C/O) no pudo liberarse de su novio quien la cargo estilo nupcial hasta su habitación de donde se comenzaron a escuchar gemidos y gritos de placer

A la mañana siguiente la joven despertó entre los brazos del peli verde que le abrazaba posesivamente, cosa que la hizo pensar…

¿Fran realmente era tan posesivo? Bueno, eso lo había descubierto ayer por la tarde; era una ranita muy posesiva…

_**…Pero era su ranita posesiva y nadie lo iba a cambiar…**_

* * *

**El próximo capítulo será con TLY! Enma n.n**


	11. Futuro (TYL EnmaxLector)

**¡Aquí les traigo el capítulo 11~!...**

**Gracias por sus favoritos y los Follows C:**

**También gracias por sus reviews :D**

**Aclaraciones: (t/n)= tu nombre; (t/a)= tu apellido; (a/p)= tu apodo; (c/o)= color de ojos; (c/c)= color de cabello**

**¡Disfruten!~**

* * *

Estabas junto a todos (Vongolas y Shimon) dándole la bienvenida a Crome a la escuela luego de que lograran derrotar a Daemon Spade

"¡E-Espera Lambo-chan!" chillaste mientras corrías del pequeño bovino quien te seguía con una espada muy filosa a tu parecer quitando un mechón de tu (C/C) cabello "¡Vas a matarme!"

"¡Es de juguete (T/N)-nee!" dice riendo infantilmente tropezando con un pie que salió de la nada cayendo al suelo mientras la bazooka salía de su cabello dándote al tiempo que desaparecías en una nube color rosa "Ups…"

"Nada 'ups' vaca estúpida" dice Reborn dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

Mientras tanto en otra época diez años después aparecías al parecer en medio de una batalla justo cuando estaban a punto de enterrarte algo en el estómago

"¡(T/N)!" grita una voz profunda al tiempo que mataba al sujeto dando por terminada la batalla "¡(T/N)! ¿Estas b-?" se corta al ver que habías rejuvenecido 10 años "¡Ah! ¡T-Tsuna tenemos un problema aquí!" grita el hombre nervioso mientras que los otros se acercaban viéndote

"¡¿Y-Yamamoto-kun?! ¿¡Porque estas tan viejo!?" preguntaste en shock escuchando como los demás reían sin poder evitarlo "¿D-Dónde estoy?"

"Hombre…cuando Enma se entere me cortara la cabeza" dice uno de los hombres que tenía cabellos castaños y ojos avellanas afilados

"¡Décimo usted no tiene la culpa! ¡Estoy seguro que fue la vaca estúpida!" dijo un hombre de cabellos plateados un poco nervioso

"¿Enma?" frunciste los labios para luego sonreír ampliamente tronando tus dedos "¡Ah, Kozato-kun!"

"Olvide lo adorable que eras" dice el castaño sonriéndote con ternura pasando un brazo por tu cuello atrayéndote a su cuerpo comenzando a caminar "Nuestra misión ya termino aquí, podemos volver a casa"

Todos subieron a la limusina que los llevo a una GRAN mansión con el logo de los Vongolas en las rejas de entrada mientras que a lo lejos se veía esta; una vez allí se dirigieron al salón para cenar después de haber llamado a Enma porque algo te había sucedido

Escuchaste un gran estruendo en la entrada y luego de eso un grito que hizo estremecer a todos en el salón (Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto y tú)

"Oh, dios…" murmuro el Vongola Décimo sudando una gotita

"¡SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI!" gritó una voz potente ahora abriendo la puerta del salón de golpe viendo con ojos asesinos al castaño quien agitaba las manos frenéticamente "¡¿QUE LE SUCEDIÓ A (T/N)?!"

"¡C-Cálmate Enma!" pide el oji avellana nervioso aun agitando sus manos

"¿Kozato-kun?" preguntaste con una voz suave estando detrás del pelirrojo

"¡(T/N)!" se voltea viendo que habías rejuvenecido diez años "Oh, conque a esto te referías que algo le había sucedido" dice ya calmado sin quitarte la vista de tus ojos (C/O) "Puedes llamarme Enma"

Frunciste los labios cruzándote de brazos "Pero no quiso que lo llamara así, dijo que Kozato-kun le gustaba más"

Ríe entre dientes abrazándote sin poder evitarlo notando que ahora le llegabas a la mitad de su pecho "Tienes razón"

Mientras tanto en el presente aparecías tú 10 años después tirando tu ataque escuchando unos gritos de pánico de niños; parpadeas confundida logrando ver a los antiguos Vongolas y Shimon haciéndote reír con ganas

"Lo siento mucho" hablas con voz suave como si estuvieses ronroneando "¡Que recuerdos! Son tan jóvenes"

"¡Es (T/N)-chan del Futuro, desu!" grita Haru mirándote con una gran sonrisa

"Sí…" reíste entre dientes topándote con el pelirrojo "¡Enma-chan!~" gritas con voz melosa abrazando al nombrado quien te llegaba al pecho mientras este se sonrojaba hasta las orejas

"¡¿Enma-chan?!" gritaron todos sorprendidos viéndote

"Y Tsu-kun" dijiste mirando al castaño aun abrazando al oji rubí "Ah~ Enma-chan eres tan lindo y adorable~" te separaste acariciándole tiernamente la mejilla teniendo una dulce sonrisa en tus labios "Una cosa antes de que se terminen los 5 minutos; si mi yo de diez años te pregunta…" le susurras el resto en el oído "si quieres salir con ella a dar un paseo, dile que si" te separas completamente al tiempo que desaparecías en un 'Puf!' tomando tu lugar tu yo más joven

"Enma, ¿qué te dijo aquella mujer?" pregunta Adelheid curiosa viendo que el nombrado aún estaba rojo como un camarón "¿Enma?"

"¡Ah! N-Nada importante Adel…" murmura nervioso

~En el futuro~

"¡Entonces yo-!" no alcanzaste a decir más desapareciendo en un 'Puf!' tomando tu lugar el viejo tú "Que viaje más agitado"

"¡Ah! Es la (A/P)!" grita el oji verde sonriéndote con malignamente

"¡Cállate cabeza de pulpo!" gruñiste al peli plata siendo abrazada por la cintura por un hombre que conocías a la perfección "¡Enma-chan!~"

Te voltea aun abrazándote de la cintura teniendo una gran sonrisa "(T/N)-chan~" te da un beso en los labios con dulzura mientras acariciaba tus (C/C) cabellos

Le abrazaste del cuello correspondiendo el beso que luego se volvió apasionado haciéndote soltar un gemido y que tus mejillas se sonrojaran

Te separas jadeando levemente "E-Enma-chan…" murmuras con voz ronca y tus ojos (C/O) brillando mientras dirigías una de las manos del más alto a tu trasero haciendo que lo palpara

"¿(T/N)?... ¿Qué?" abre los ojos sorprendido ante tu acción luego te mira con una sonrisa llena de lujuria y deseo "Que traviesa (T/N)-chan~"

Ríes con malicia recordando donde te encontrabas notando que los otros 3 estaban sonrojados "Lo siento Tsu-kun, ya vez que cuando estoy con mi novio pierdo la noción del tiempo y espacio" te disculpas sonrojada y apenada al oji avellana

"No te preocupes (T/N), admito que estoy un poco celoso" dice sonriéndoles a ambos "Tienes el resto del día libre, puedes retirarte"

"Si Jefe" dijiste sonriendo de lado para luego entrelazar tus dedos con los del oji rubí "Vamos Enma-chan"

"Sí; nos vemos Tsuna-kun" se despide el pelirrojo caminando a la salida junto a ti aun con sus manos entrelazadas

Les mira irse juntos hablando entre ustedes mientras reían o sonreían; se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza levantándose de golpe y corriendo al pasillo gritando tu nombre

"¡(T/N!" grita con fuerza; más de la necesaria

Te sobresaltas volteándote hacia el castaño confundida "¿Si Tsu-kun?"

"Yo…" aprieta los puños con fuerza soltando un suspiro para luego sonreírles suavemente "Se me olvido decirte que mañana llegues más tarde"

"Oh, gracias por decimelo; entonces nos vemos…adiós Tsu-kun" te despides saliendo finalmente de la mansión Vongola junto a tu novio

"Décimo, ¿aún le gusta (T/N)?" esa era una afirmación, no una pregunta

"Sí, me arrepiento tanto haberla rechazado" suspira nuevamente volviendo a su despacho

Pero el futuro ya no podía ser cambiado y aunque se pudiera...

**_...Tu no cambiarías por nada del mundo a tu lindo pelirrojo…_**

* * *

**El próximo capítulo será con Cozart-kun ;9**


	12. Sabores (CozartxLector)

**¡Aquí el capítulo 12~!...**

**Gracias por sus favoritos y los Follows C:**

**También gracias por sus reviews :D me inspiran a seguir escribiendo n.n**

**Aclaraciones: (t/n)= tu nombre; (t/a)= tu apellido; (c/o)= color de ojos; (c/c)= color de cabello; (c/f)= color favorito; (c/p)= color de piel**

**¡Disfruten!~**

* * *

Una hermosa mujer de cabellos (C/C) brillantes y sedosos, ojos color (C/O) llenos de cariño y tranquilidad que llevaba puesto un vestido de verano (C/F); estaba sentada entre unas flores de una pradera disfrutando de los cálidos rayos de sol que acariciaban su piel (C/P)

Aquella mujer se llamaba (T/N) (T/A) prima de Asari, el guardián de la lluvia de Vongola; ella solo estaba aprovechando de la paz que en la mansión no había por los contantes gritos y peleas

Se levantó y sacudió un poco su vestido para quitar las pequeñas hojas y tierra que se quedaron pegadas

También estaba allí por otra razón…Había quedado con el líder de la familia Shimon, Cozart; aunque este aun no llegaba

"¡(T/N)!" grito una voz conocida para la mujer "Perdón por llegar tarde…" se disculpa apenado el pelirrojo

Siente un pequeño sabor a pistacho en su paladar haciéndole sonreír con dulzura "No te preocupes Cozart-kun…también venia llegando" mintió

"Oh… ¿Nos vamos?" pregunta ofreciendo su brazo que la oji (C/O) acepto gustosamente

Comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente mientras hablaban de cosas triviales soltando una que otra risa; hasta que la (C/C) se acordó de un tema en especial

"Sabes…Giotto de repente se pone muy terco" dijo mientras caminaban hacia una tienda "Algunas veces es frustrante" admite soltando un suspiro de cansancio

Ríe entre dientes "Ya veo…pero eso te gusta; si él no fuera así entonces no sería emocionante llevarle la contraria…además ayudarle a darse cuenta de sus errores te hace sentir útil, eso tiene un sabor dulce" le sonríe suavemente con los ojos cerrados

Sonríe con suavidad negando con la cabeza "¿Sabores? Esas cosas no existen para las acciones, ¿Cómo puede ser?" ríe levemente

"¡Claro que existen! Solo que tú no te das cuenta Cozart-kun" contraataca la oji (C/O) con las mejillas infladas mientras escogía algunos alimentos "Por ejemplo, el *Gracias* normal cuando ayudas a alguien sin que te lo pidan, tiene sabor a un dulce de leche"

"Está bien…digamos que te creo (T/N)" dice con diversión el oji rubí mirando a la (C/C) rodar los ojos "¿A qué sabría el *Gracias* de corazón?"

"A té con mucha azúcar pero sin llegar a repugnarte" responde agradeciendo a una chica que le recogió una lata de duraznos

"Ya… ¿Los celos?" le mira curioso siguiéndola a la caja a pagar

"Picante…primero solo será un poquito y luego te quemara toda la boca" agradece nuevamente saliendo de la tienda

"¿Y los besos a que saben?" pregunta aún más curioso llevando las bolsas

"El beso en la frente sabe a leche de fresa y el de la mejilla a café con leche" responde al tiempo que llegaban a la mansión Vongola

"¿Y el beso en la boca?" le mira inquisitivamente

"Aún no lo sé…tal vez algún día lo pruebe" le resta importancia "Gracias por acompañarme Cozart-kun" agradece de todo corazón

Siente un sabor a té dulzón, pero le echó la culpa al té que había tomado en la mañana "De nada…cuando quieras salir solo dímelo"

"Está bien…nos vemos" se despide con una sonrisa

Pero antes de que entrara, el pelirrojo le tomo de la muñeca haciéndola girar hacia él

"¿Qué su-?" es callada por un par de labios que presionaban los suyos

La (C/C) sonrojada soltó las bolsas y abrazo del cuello al oji rubí correspondiendo el beso…Luego de unos minutos se separaron sonriéndose bobamente

"N-Nos vemos (T/N)…" se despide el pelirrojo chocando contra un árbol "¡Jajajaja!" ríe avergonzado

Ríe suavemente con las mejillas sonrojadas viendo desaparecer al contrario recordando su primer beso...

**_…Su primer beso que había sabido a chocolate caliente con malvaviscos…_**

* * *

**El próximo capítulo será con… ¡Una sorpresa sorpresiva (¿?)!, ewé~ **

**Esperenlo con ansias****...abra más de una sorpresa e.é...**


	13. Fiesta

**¡Aquí el misterioso capítulo 13~!, será el más largo que escriba (creo) e.e**

**…También feliz cumpleaños a Hibari Kyoya xD~…**

**Gracias por sus favoritos, los Follows y por sus reviews :3**

**Aclaraciones: (t/n)= tu nombre; (t/a)= tu apellido; (c/o)= color de ojos; (c/c)= color de cabello; (l/c)= largo de cabello; (c/f)= color favorito; (o/f)= olor favorito; (n/h)= nombre de tu hijo; (a/h)= apodo de tu hijo**

**_ADVERTENCIA, ADVERTENCIA, ADVERTENCIA_: este capítulo tiene un poco de contenido para adultos (1313), si aún quieren seguir conservando la pureza de sus almas (e_e) ¡abandonen!...Pero si no, entonces solo una cosa puedo decirles…**

**¡Disfruten!~ n.n**

* * *

Una mujer de cabellos (C/C) (L/C) caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Namimori saludando amablemente a las personas…

Llega a la entrada de la escuela Namimori-chuu al tiempo que tocaban el timbre y todos los estudiantes salían corriendo saludándole o solo pasando sonrojados por su lado con timidez hasta que vio a lo lejos una cabellera rubia

"¡(A/H)-kun!" grita agitando su mano para que su hijo la viera

(T/N) (T/A) era una famosa diseñadora gracias a su mejor amiga Haru Miura que le ayudo; también era madre de aquel niño de cabellos rubios y ojos azul cielo, pero no la verdadera; lo había encontrado en un callejón cuando quiso tomar un atajo, así que se hizo cargo de él…

"¡Mamá!" se le acerca con una gran sonrisa "Pensé que no vendrías…"

"Nunca podría fallarle a mi pequeño niño" dice sonriendo con cariño pasando su brazo por los hombros del niño de 12 años apegándolo a su cuerpo comenzando a caminar hacia la casa "¿Y como fue tu último día de clase?"

"Los profesores castigaron a todos los alumnos por culpa de unos chicos que comenzaron a tirar bombas de agua por todo el lugar dándole a una de las profesoras más antiguas" dice el rubio pasando un brazo por la cintura de su hermosa madre aun caminando

Ríe suavemente llegando a la casa que era como todas las demás "Ve a darte una ducha mientras yo preparo la cena"

"¡Sí mamá!" dice sonriendo mientras corría escaleras arriba hacia su habitación

"Ese niño…" sonríe con ternura comenzando a preparar la cena tarareando una antigua canción

Cuando todo estuvo listo el menor bajo tropezando en el último escalón de la escalera cayendo de golpe dándose en la frente; se levanta sobándose el lugar dolorido para luego sentarse frente a su madre comenzando a comer la deliciosa comida mientras hablaban de cosas triviales

"¿Te gustaría pasar las vacaciones en Italia donde el tío Enma y la tía Haru, (A/H)-kun?" pregunta la oji (C/O) viéndole asentir frenéticamente con los ojos brillantes "¡Qué bien! Porque mañana será el viaje"

"¿También iras?" pregunta viéndole asentir suavemente "¡Genial! ¡Por fin voy a conocerlos en persona!"

Sí, Enma y Haru solo sabían del oji azul por (T/N) aunque nunca lo han visto, solo han hablado por teléfono con él y le enviaban regalos con los que (N/H) quedaba maravillado…

Empacaron lo necesario yendo a dormir después de lavar y secar la loza; al otro día se levantaron temprano para ser recogidos por una limusina que los llevo a un lugar donde tomarían un jet privado por petición de Enma; decir que el rubio estaba fascinado era poco

Luego de unas horas llegaron a Italia donde otra limusina los estaba esperando con muchos hombres de traje negro quienes miraron al rubio haciendo que este se colocara nervioso acercándose a su madre; subieron y los llevaron a una mansión enorme que se vea a lo lejos

"¿Mamá?" pregunta el rubio nervioso y ansioso mirando por la ventana mientras la limusina se detenía en la entrada de la mansión

"¿Si cariño?" le toma de la mano sintiendo lo fría que estaba 'Sí que está nervioso' piensa viéndole negar con la cabeza "Vamos, tus tíos deben estar ansiosos; como tú"

Bajan de la limusina al tiempo que las grandes puertas se abrían dejando ver a una hermosa castaña de cabellos cortos y ojos achocolatados, junto a ella un hombre muy apuesto de cabellos rojos y ojos color rubí afilados teniendo curitas en el rostro, los dos de unos 24 años

Camina hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa mientras que su hijo caminaba oculto detrás de ella sin dejarse ver

"¡Tanto tiempo sin verlos!" dice la (C/C) feliz estando frente a ellos

"Hermosa como siempre (T/N)" dice el pelirrojo con voz varonil sonriendo suavemente

"¡N-No coquetees con mi mamá!" grita de repente el rubio colocándose entre su madre y el hombre quien le vio sorprendido al igual que la castaña

"Calma cariño…tu tío Enma está casado" dice la oji (C/O) riendo entre dientes mientras el oji azul le abrazaba de la cintura posesivamente aunque un poco sorprendido

"¿El tío Enma?" murmura mirando a la hermosa castaña, pero no tanto como su madre "Entonces ella es la tía Haru…es muy bonita"

"Sí que lo es…ahora bien, es de mala educación no presentarse" dice mirando a su pequeño separarse de ella sin quitarle la vista a sus tíos

"S-Si…siento lo de hace unos minutos tío Enma y tía Haru…mi nombre es (N/H) (T/A), es un gusto conocerlos por fin" dice sonriendo con los ojos cerrados

"El gusto es de nosotros (A/H)-kun" dice la castaña abrazando al menor quien se sonrojo hasta las orejas intentando separarse "¡Eres tan lindo~!"

"¡H-Haru vas a ahogar al pobre (N/H)!" dice el oji rubí sudando unas gotitas viendo como el menor movía los brazos frenéticamente logrando separarse de la oji chocolate "Tu tía es así de cariñosa, pero no tanto como lo es con Akira"

"¿Akira? ¡Ah! El pequeño Akira Kozato-chan" dice sonriente la (C/C) "Desde hace mucho que no lo veo"

"¿Quién es Akira mamá?" pregunta curioso el oji azul

"Oh, él es el hijo de tus tíos; solo un año menor que tú" responde sonriendo suavemente acariciándole la mejilla con ternura "Se llevarán de maravillas"

"Espero…" murmura rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa despreocupada

Así Enma y Haru los guiaron hacia sus habitaciones, cuando terminaron de acomodarse cada uno se cambió de ropa a una más cómoda; caminaron hacia la cocina donde estaba un chico de cabellos rojos y ojos color achocolatados junto a Haru quien le abrazaba haciéndole sonrojar porque había personas viendo

"M-Mamá nos están viendo…" murmura apenado solo dejando que su cariñosa madre le siguiera abrazando

"Awww~, sí que has crecido Akira-chan" dice la (C/C) sonriendo suavemente al chico quien abrió los ojos con sorpresa

"¡T-Tía (T/N)!" grita con alegría logrando por fin separarse de su madre y correr para abrazar a la nombrada por la cintura

Frunce los labios sintiéndose celoso al ver aquella escena "Jum…" murmura algo que no se le entendió cruzándose de brazos

"Vamos cariño, no te pongas celoso" dice con diversión acariciándole la cabeza mientras que tenía abrazado al oji chocolate con el otro brazo "Los presento…Akira-chan, él es mi hijo (N/H) (T/A); (A/H)-kun, él es Akira Kozato-chan"

"Bienvenido, es un gusto conocerte (N/H)-san" dice el pelirrojo sonriendo con timidez mientras estiraba su mano

Sus celos desaparecieron en un parpadeo ahora teniendo una gran sonrisa estrechando la mano del menor (aunque eran del mismo tamaño) "Gracias, el gusto es mío Akira-kun"

Ve con alegría como los chicos interactuaban para luego irse hacia el jardín corriendo mientras reían felizmente "Vaya con esos dos"

"¡Son como nosotras desu~!" entrelaza sus manos sonriendo ampliamente al igual que la contraria comenzando a dar saltos en un círculo para luego detenerse

Mientras las dos mujeres hablaban y comenzaban a preparar alguna cosa, los dos niños estaban jugando en el gran jardín siendo observados por Enma quien se les unió minutos después; ahora jugando al ataque sorpresa

"Akira-kun, enemigo en la mira, 4 grados al oeste; cambio" dice el rubio hablando por un woki-toki

"Entendido (N/H)-san, enemigo confirmado; cambio" dice el oji chocolate mirando a su padre buscándolos un poco preocupado

"¡Ahora!" gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo tirándosele encima al hombre quien por el miedo encendió sus llamas deteniendo a los dos chicos de golpe

"¡Papá eso no es justo!" dice el pequeño pelirrojo inflando sus mejillas

"Lo siento hijo…" se disculpa Enma apenado aun con sus llamas encendidas

"¡HIII! ¡Tío Enma te quemas! ¡L-le diere a mamá para que ayude!" grita aterrado corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo a la mansión llegando a la cocina "¡M-Mamá! ¡El tío Enma se está quemando!"

"¡¿Qué!?" grita preocupada al igual que la castaña quien salió corriendo hacia el jardín gritando el nombre de su esposo con preocupación

Al llegar al jardín la oji chocolate soltó un gran suspiro de alivio al ver que el pequeño había confundido las cosas

"¿¡Ves mamá!? ¡Aún se está quemando!" grita alarmado no sabiendo que hacer sintiendo las lágrimas en sus ojos

Ríe suavemente abrazando a su pequeño mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas con su pulgar dulcemente "Cariño, tu tío no se está quemando…ven, te diré algo porque ya eres un chico grande"

Así le contó sobre la llama hyper y de la mafia sorprendiéndose al ver que se lo había tomado muy bien; cuando termino de decirle todo vieron aparecer a un hombre de traje con un sombrero y un camaleón en su hombro

"¡Reborn-san!" dijo la castaña sonriendo "Hace mucho que no te pasabas por aquí"

"Lo sé, solo que he estado muy ocupado…y bien, que tenemos aquí" murmura viendo con sorpresa al rubio quien se estremeció ante su mirada "Entonces era verdad…" pensó para luego mirar a la (C/C) junto a Enma y Haru "Vine a entregarles unas invitaciones para una fiesta que realizara la familia Varga aquí en Italia"

"No puedo aceptarla" dice la oji (C/O) negando la invitación "¡Además los vestidos no son lo mío!"

"Si es por tu hijo, yo puedo cuidarlos…seguro que nos vamos a divertir" dice lo último sonriendo maliciosamente a los dos chicos quienes se estremecieron soltando lágrimas chibi

"Está bien pero Haru-chan tendrá que emprestarme un vestido" dice tomando la invitación para luego ver a la castaña sonreír ampliamente

"Por cierto es esta noche; ahora bien, ustedes dos síganme" dice el Hitman comenzando a caminar seguido por los dos chicos quienes se despidieron de sus padres antes de partir

"¡Vamos (T/N)-chan, tienes que probarte los vestidos!" dice feliz jalando a la contraria hacia su habitación que compartía con su esposo

Así pasaron la tarde arreglándose; reían estando en ropa interior un tanto provocativa aunque diferentes (solo en el color; negra para (T/N) y blanca para Haru)

"¡E-Espera Haru-chan!" dice la (C/C) retorciéndose por las cosquillas que le hacia la contraria "¡D-Detente! ¡Jajajaja!"

"¡Nunca desu~!" reía igualmente la castaña encima de la contraria aun haciéndole cosquillas

"Haru, (T/N); ¿Están listas?" pregunta una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta no recibiendo ninguna respuesta "¿Chicas?" abre la puerta sonrojándose de golpe al verlas en aquella pose y en ropa interior tan erótica

"¡Kyaa! ¡Es E-Enma!" grita sonrojada la (C/C) cubriéndose con una sábana mientras que la castaña se le tiraba encima a su esposo que estaba moviendo frenéticamente sus brazos

Luego de aquel incidente terminaron de arreglarse por completo ahora estando con sus trajes de fiesta; Enma tenía un traje blanco, los hombres guardianes unos trajes negros (pero las mujeres guardianes llevaban falda negra); en cambio Haru llevaba un vestido muy hermoso color azul oscuro haciéndole ver como una reina y (T/N) un vestido (C/F) también hermoso que remarcaba sus curvas perfectamente sin darse cuenta que los hombres babeaban al verla…

Subieron a la limusina hablando tranquilamente entre ellos soltando de vez en cuando una carcajada llegando por fin a la mansión de la familia Varga; bajan de la limusina, mientras que los Shimon entraban a la mansión, la (C/C) entro después de otra familia porque todavía no estaba preparada

Entra a la mansión caminando con elegancia sintiendo inmediatamente las miradas de algunos hombres sin descaro

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la misma mansión Varga, los Vongolas estaban esparcidos; un castaño de ojos afilados color avellana estaba junto a su esposa que se veía muy hermosa en un vestido color melocotón

"Kyoko iré por algo para tomar, ¿quieres que traiga algo para ti también?" pregunta el castaño mirando a su esposa asentir con una sonrisa para luego seguir hablando con una chica

Camina hacia la mesa de bufet saludando a uno que otro conocido y cuando estaba a punto de llegar choco su hombro con una chica de vestido (C/F)

"Lo siento mucho señorita" se disculpa apenado mirando a la joven despampanante incluso superaba la belleza de su esposa; abre los ojos por la sorpresa "(T/N)"

Sonríe levemente tomando un poco de champan dulce "Sawada-san…largo tiempo sin vernos, ¿cómo has estado?" pregunta tomando otro trago de champan relamiéndose los labios lentamente "Este champan esta delicioso; dulce como me gusta…"

Sigue el recorrido de la lengua rosada de la más baja para luego sonreír suavemente "He estado bien, solo que he tenido mucho papeleo que terminar estas semanas y Kyoko no deja de interrumpirme"

Levanta una ceja al oír aquello para luego hablar con la voz un poco ronca "Valla, tu esposa es un poco…mmm~, caprichuda" dice mordiéndose insistentemente el labio inferior

'¡Rayos (T/N) (T/A)! ¡Si no te alejas de él terminaras como la última vez!' le reprende su conciencia

Sí, la última vez había acostado con el castaño cuando tenía solo 15 años (él 16 y ella 15); allí fue cuando conoció el desazón del amor y perdió su virginidad…

"Lo siento Sawada-san; tengo un asunto que atender, con tu permiso" se calla al sentir un agarre fuerte en su muñeca pero sin llegar a lastimarla "¿Q-Que haces?"

No dice nada y solo jala a la (C/C) hacia una habitación en el segundo piso cerrando la puerta con seguro "(T/N)…" susurra con la voz ronca llena de deseo

Se estremece entre los brazos del castaño jadeando su nombre con voz quebrada "T-Tsuna-kun"

Fue lo último que dijo antes de que el mayor la tomara nuevamente después de tantos años; apretó y mordió su carne como un carnívoro hambriento mientras ella gemía aferrándose posesivamente a su ancha espalda enterrando sus uñas en ella dejando marcas rojas…después de unas cuantas embestidas más se arqueo hacia él gimiendo cada uno su nombre…

Luego de hacerlo la (C/C) por fin logro 'huir' de las garras del oji avellana, ya que este aún se estaba vistiendo apresuradamente para darle alcance

Se mira en un espejo suspirando con alivio al no ver ninguna marca visible volviendo a la fiesta como si nada hubiese pasado conversando animadamente con la hija de los Varga evitando sutilmente al castaño; al caminar choca contra una persona

"Lo siento mucho señorita" se disculpa el hombre apenado quedándose cayado por unos minutos "(T/N)"

'Es un deja vú…' pensó mirando al hombre quedando sorprendida "¡¿Y-Yamamoto-kun?!"

"¡No puedo creer que seas tú!" gritaron al uniso riendo con ganas

"¡Vamos! ¡Tengo que mostrarte a los demás!" dice emocionado tomándole de la mano jalándola hacia la otra punta del salón donde estaban los guardianes reunidos teniendo un aire de preocupación "¿Qué sucede chicos?"

"¡El Décimo todavía no aparece idiota! Y tu traes a una chi…ca… ¿¡mujer estúpida?!" grita sorprendido el oji verde viendo a la hermosísima mujer

"¡Ah! ¡Pero si es Bakadera!" dice mirando al más alto con una sonrisa "Solo te creció el cabello por lo que veo"

"¡(T/N)-nee!" grita Lambo sonriente abrazando a la nombrada de la cintura comenzando a darle vueltas para luego dejarla suavemente el en suelo

"¡Lambo-san!" le abraza del cuello sintiendo como un pajarito se le posaba en la cabeza "Hola pequeño…"

"Herbívora" dice una voz varonil pero suave desde atrás de la (C/C) haciéndole girar rápidamente

"¡Kyoya-kun!" dice la oji (C/O) sorprendiendo a los guardianes por cómo le dijo al pelinegro "¿Cómo has estado?"

"Bien; ¿Y el pequeño herbívoro?" pregunta mirándole fijamente

Los únicos que sabían del hijo de (T/N) eran Haru, Enma, Reborn y Hibari...

"Quedo en casa al cuidado de Reborn-kun" responde sonriendo con los ojos cerrados para luego abrirlos sorprendida al ser abrazada por la cintura y pegada al cuerpo del guardián de la nube "¿K-Kyoya-kun?"

"Vamos a bailar…" aun en esa pose comenzaron a alejarse bailando elegantemente entre las demás parejas quienes se detenían un momento para verles

Coloca sus brazos alrededor de los hombros del más alto al tiempo que giraban lentamente notando al castaño llegar con los guardianes "Gracias…" murmura ahora acomodándose bien en la pose para bailar al tiempo que la canción cambiaba a una más lenta y las luces se acentuaban quedando casi a oscuras "¿Eh?"

La suelta para poder abrazarla por detrás de la cintura ocultando su rostro en el cuello de la (C/C) aspirando el olor tan característico de ella que era el (O/F) "Hueles bien…" le susurra en el oído sintiendo como se estremecía en sus brazos mientras que aún se movían lentamente de un lado a otro

"Kyoya-kun…" murmura con la voz ronca soltando un pequeño gemido al sentir una mordida suave en su cuello

Luego de eso el pelinegro jalo consigo a la menor hacia una habitación desocupada cerrando la puerta con seguro; por segunda vez en la noche la oji (C/O) se entregó pero a otro cuerpo quien le apretó contra sí por la espalda mientras la penetraba comentando lo erótica de su ropa interior haciéndola sonrojar hasta las orejas

Luego de unas embestidas duras se arqueo mordiendo la almohada con fuerza sin saber que el contrario había dejado marcas en su espalda que su (L/C) cabello alcanzaba a cubrir por completo

Salieron de la habitación caminando nuevamente hacia los Vongolas donde estaba también el castaño quien la miro de pies a cabeza un tanto serio

"Ah, Sawada-san…nos volvemos a encontrar" dice sonriendo suavemente

"¿Ya te encontraste con él (T/N)?" pregunta el oji café mirando a ambos

"Sí, hablamos un poco y luego cada uno se fue por su lado…" responde aun con la sonrisa para luego notar que la castaña le hacía señas para que se le acercara sin ser notada por los demás "A-Ah; lo siento tengo algo que atender, ¡nos vemos chicos!" se voltea tan rápido que su cabello se movió dejando ver las marcas de 'amor' en su espalda dejando anonadados a todos (menos a Hibari quien sonrió sin que nadie lo notara)

"¡Jo! ¡(T/N)-nee es un pilla!" dice un sonriente Lambo

"Esa mujer estúpida" murmura con las mejillas sonrojadas al haber imaginado con quien se habría acostado solo empeorando su sonrojo

"¿Tu no viste Hibari?, después de todo ustedes dos se fueron a bailar" dice Yamamoto un poco curioso rascándose la barbilla

"No herbívoro, un hombre se la llevó y después ella volvió sola a mí" dice el oji platinado con el ceño fruncido "Ella es una adulta, puede hacer lo que quiera sin pedir consentimiento a nadie" dicho eso se marchó a otro lado mientras se le formaba nuevamente una sonrisa

_**…Nadie se iba a enterar lo que había sucedido entre ellos dos, ni siquiera el Décimo Vongola…**_

* * *

**Jejeje, no sé porque me gusta poner a Tsuna como el 'malo' si a mí me encanta al igual que Enma eweU…tampoco tengo nada contra Kyoko ^w^**

**Y disculpen el final, fue un poco charcha (¿?) u.u**

**¡Espero les haya gustado el capítulo sorpresa!**

**El próximo capítulo será con Dino e.e**


	14. Matrimonio (DinoxLector)

**¡Aquí el capítulo 14~!,**

**¡Siento mucho la demora TwT! Pero la estúpida y sensual inspiración solo me golpeo anoche como a las 1:30 a.m. en mi país e.e…De verdad lo siento mucho, además mi cumpleaños fue este domingo 10 (ustedes: ¿Y a nosotras que nos importa tu cumpleaños?; yo: pues solo digo xDU)**

**Gracias por sus favoritos, los Follows y por sus reviews :3**

**Aclaraciones: (t/n)= tu nombre; (t/a)= tu apellido; (c/o)= color de ojos; (c/c)= color de cabello; (c/f)= color favorito; (f/f)= flor favorita**

**¡Disfruten!~ ;9**

* * *

Suspiraste suavemente siguiendo con tus ojos (C/O) los movimientos de aquel chico rubio y ojos marrones

Carraspeaste un poco intentando llamar la atención del rubio, aunque solo conseguiste una mirada de reojo

"Ne, Dino…mi apellido no me gusta mucho" comenzaste a decir mirando tus uñas "¿Qué tal si lo cambio por Cavallone?"

Ahí ibas de nuevo; era una propuesta no muy discreta…solo esperabas que el chico captara el mensaje

"¿Eh? Pero ese es mi apellido (T/N)" dijo el rubio mirándote confundido "Además a mí me gusta el tuyo; (T/A) es bonito"

Rodaste los ojos para luego levantarte y salir del despacho del oji marrón dando como excusa que querías ir al baño

Caminaste tranquilamente por los pasillos de la mansión Cavallone hasta que llegaste al hermoso jardín que tú misma habías arreglado

Te recostaste en el césped mirando las nubes moverse lentamente por el gran cielo azul…

No sabias que otra cosa decirle a Dino para que supiera que querías ser su esposa de una vez por todas, pero el rubio era tan denso que no se daba cuenta

Soltaste otro suspiro mientras jugabas distraídamente con un mechón de tu cabello (C/C) recordando las veces en las que habías intentado pedirle que fuera tu esposo (aunque debía ser al revés)

**~Flashback~ *Primera vez***

Estaban cenando en un restaurante, cuando el rubio se excusó para ir al baño

Aprovechaste el tiempo que se había tardado colocando un anillo en su comida…

Cuando el chico volvió siguieron con su plática de lo más normal hasta terminar sus platos

Sudaste una gotita mientras caminaban a la mansión recordando el bonito anillo que ahora estaba en el estómago del oji marrón

**~Fin Flashback~**

Reíste entre dientes al recordar aquello mientras arrancabas una (F/F) y la olías

**~Flashback~ *Segunda vez***

Habías decorado el jardín con luces que se podían leer "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?" de varios colores

Sonreíste ampliamente, ya que eso no podía fallar al ser tan llamativo…

Lo que no sabías era que Enzo, la pequeña tortuga mascota de Dino, se había escapado de su pecera y había salido al jardín justo cuando las regaderas se encendían…Y lo demás fue historia

**~Fin Flashback~**

Hiciste una nota mental para dejar a Enzo en su pecera y colocarle la tapa…

**~Flashback~ *Tercera vez***

Estaban cenando, pero esta vez en la mansión; Dino salió a atender una muy importante llamada de unos de los jefes mafiosos

Aprovechaste esa oportunidad y echaste un anillo en la copa de vino tinto del contrario, mientras que Romario te mostraba sus pulgares en aprobación

El rubio volvió sonriéndote con suavidad y disculpándose por tener que irse así; se sentó en su lugar frente a ti y tomo un poco de vino

Con lo que no contabas era que el chico se atragantara con el anillo comenzando a ahogarse…Por suerte tú y Romario actuaron a tiempo

**~Fin Flashback~**

Gruñiste enojada recordando que las demás veces solo iban empeorando…

**~Flashback~ *Décima vez***

Caminaban tomados de las manos por el centro comercial, hasta que te detuviste frente a una vitrina en una tienda de joyería

"Me gustaría aquel anillo para mi boda" dijiste apuntando dos anillos de oro simples pero bonitos

¿Así o más directa? Pero ni con esas palabras tu novio capto el mensaje…

"Sí, son muy bonitos" sonríe posando su mirada marrón en una tienda de helados "¡Mira (T/N)! Vamos por un helado" te jala hacia dicha tienda

**~Fin Flashback~**

Aun así te preguntabas porque no solo te rendías y ya, pero tú, (T/N) (T/A) siempre conseguías lo que te proponías; aunque te llevara tiempo

**~Flashback~ *Veinteava vez***

Reías como niña pequeña mientras moldeabas la arena estando con tu traje de baño (C/F)

Habían ido a la playa junto a los Vongolas para pasar el rato y allí se te ocurrió hacer unas letras grandes que se leían "Se mi esposo" con la ayuda del antiguo tutor de Dino, Reborn

Una vez que terminaron, sacudiste tus manos con una sonrisa agradeciendo al pequeño Hitman por la ayuda

Corriste en búsqueda del rubio hasta que diste con él; lo tomaste de la muñeca y lo jalaste contigo al lugar donde estaban las letras

Pero cuando llegaron viste que donde antes habían letras, ahora había un montículo de arena…A lo lejos notaste como Reborn perseguía al bovino mientras le disparaba

**~Fin Flashback~**

El "Mi apellido no me gusta; quiero cambiarlo" era el intento veinticinco

Mientras pensabas en otra idea, no notaste que Dino se te acercaba por detrás y se sentaba a tu lado sobresaltándote

"Lo siento (T/N)" se disculpa acariciándote la mejilla con dulzura "Pero como no volvías pensé que algo había sucedido"

"No sucede nada…solo estaba recordando algunas cosas" y eso no era mentira

"Oh…ya veo" murmura jugando con un mechón de tu cabello (C/C) "Ne, (T/N)…tu apellido es bonito; ¿Pero qué tal si lo cambias por Cavallone?"

Parpadeaste confundida hasta que, oh… ¡Oh! ¿Era posible? ¿Por fin todo lo que intestaste dio resultado? ¿Por fin Kami-sama te había escuchado?, Suprimiste una sonrisa que amenazaba con dividirte el rostro

"¿Eh? Pero ese es tu apellido Dino" respondiste casi con las mismas palabras que había dicho tu novio "Además a mí me gusta (T/A)"

Te levantaste y comenzaste a caminar al interior de la mansión con el pretexto de preparar la cena dejando al oji marrón allí sentado, tal vez comiéndose la cabeza para pensar en otra propuesta para hacerte

_**…Después de todo ahora era su turno…**_

* * *

**También se me vino la idea de hacer capítulos especiales como lo fue el cap. 13 (aparte de los capítulos que ya tengo de los demás chicos); ejem: un triángulo amoroso, un cuarteto amoroso, hasta un harem xD**

**¿Qué dicen ustedes?, por favor díganme que les parece la idea n.n**


	15. Harem

**¡Aquí un capítulo especial!**

**Gracias por sus favoritos, los Follows y por sus reviews :DD**

**Espero te guste valery-chan **

**Aclaraciones: (t/n)= tu nombre; (t/a)= tu apellido; (c/o)= color de ojos; (c/c)= color de cabello; (l/c)= largo de cabello; (a/p)= tu apodo**

**¡Disfruten!~ :9**

* * *

Una chica muy bonita caminaba con una gran sonrisa mientras que su (L/C) cabello (C/C) bailaba con gracia junto al viento y sus ojos (C/O) llenos de dulzura, cariño, ternura y calidez brillaban aún más por los rayos del sol

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no escucho como alguien gritaba su nombre, hasta que la persona la detuvo de su muñeca

"¿Eh?" se voltea confundida topándose con una mirada avellana que le hizo sonreír nuevamente "¡Ah! Hola Tsuna-kun; ¿No es un bonito día?" pregunta animada estirando sus brazos a los lados y dando una vuelta en su lugar

El castaño llamado Sawada Tsunayoshi se quedó como un bobo mirando a la (C/C); admitía que era mucho más hermosa que Sasagawa Kyoko, la idol de la escuela Namimori

"S-Sí que lo es (T/N)-chan" respondió luego de salir de sus pensamientos

"Ahora que lo pienso…" comenzó a divagar posando su mirada (C/O) en el chico quien se colocó nervioso "Es temprano, incluso para ti Tsuna-kun; ¿Sucedió algo?"

"E-Etto…Solo quería a-acompañarte a la escuela (T/N)-chan" dice levemente sonrojado rascándose la nuca

Lo malo era que (T/N) (T/A) estudiaba en la escuela Tanaka que quedaba casi al otro lado de la ciudad de Namimori y si la acompañaba seguramente no llegaría a tiempo a la suya y Hibari lo mordería hasta la muerte

"Ya veo, pero la verdad es qu-" es interrumpida por un chico

"¡Yo! Tsuna; ¡Yo! (T/N)" saluda el chico pelinegro con una tranquila sonrisa

"Hola Yamamoto-kun/ Takeshi-kun" saludaron ambos a su manera

"¿Qué haces por aquí Takeshi-kun?" pregunto curiosa la (C/C) mirando al nombrado

"Pues fui a comprar una pelota de béisbol y me perdí, jejeje" responde rascándose la nuca aun con su sonrisa "¿Y ustedes?"

Yamamoto Takeshi no se había perdido como él había dicho; compro la pelota pero cuando salió de la tienda vio a la oji (C/O) junto al castaño y algo lo hizo acercárseles (que no era porque fueran sus amigos)

"Estoy acompañando a (T/N)-chan" dijo el oji avellana y en un acto de valentía (o inconciencia) paso su brazo por la cintura de la chica mientras sonreía

Se sonroja levemente ante esa acción "A-Ah, sobre eso Tsuna-kun"

"¡Jajajaja! Ya veo, ¿entonces puedo acompañarlos?" pregunta con una sonrisa más grande que las que daba normalmente

"¿Eh? Pues Takesh-" fue interrumpida nuevamente

"¡Décimo!" saludo sonriente el chico de cabellera plateada; aunque su sonrisa se borró al ver como el castaño abrazaba a la (C/C)

"Buenos días Gokudera-kun/ Hayato-kun/ ¡Yo!" saludaron al mismo tiempo

"Pase por su casa Décimo, pero su madre dijo que había salido temprano" dice el oji verde "Y lo encuentro con la mujer y el idiota del béisbol"

Gokudera Hayato si había ido a la casa del oji avellana y Nana le explico que había salido temprano; un poco preocupado lo busco y gracias a la inconfundible risa del pelinegro los vio junto a (T/N) a la única chica a la cual solo llamaba mujer y no mujer estúpida

"Si…estaba acompañando a (T/N)-chan a su escuela" dice el castaño sonriendo

"¿Qué dices Tsuna? Yo también la estoy acompañando" dijo el oji café aun con su gran sonrisa que causo un escalofrió en la chica

"¡Entonces también iré!... ¡S-Solo por el Décimo!" agrega rápidamente sintiendo sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas

"P-Pero chicos, yo no est-" es interrumpida por cuarta vez

"Kufufu; también me uniré" dice el chico con peinado parecido a una piña rodeando los hombros de la menor con uno de sus brazos "Hola (A/P)-chan"

"¡Mukuro!/ ¡Bastardo!/ Hola Mukuro-san/ ¡Yo!" 'saludaron' los cuatro

"Jajajaja, ¿Qué haces por aquí Mukuro?" preguntó el pelinegro con un tic en la ceja y una sonrisa

"Kufufu~ eso no te importa Yamamoto Takeshi" responde sonriendo de lado

Rokudo Mukuro había estado siguiendo a la oji (C/O) desde que salió de su casa; no tenía planeado presentarse, pero cuando vio como Tsuna la abrazaba y ella se sonrojaba hizo su aparición

"¿Qué haces por aquí Mukuro-san?" pregunto esta vez (T/N) mirando al mayor con curiosidad

"Solo pasaba por aquí y los vi, así que me acerque (A/P)-chan" le responde enroscando un mechón de cabello (C/C) en su dedo con suavidad

"Mukuro, será mejor que sueltes a (T/N)-chan" dijo (amenazo) el castaño con un destello anaranjado en sus ojos avellanas

"¿Y si no lo hago? ¿Qué harás Sawada Tsunayoshi?" dice con burla

El oji avellana frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para responder…

"Te morderé hasta la muerte…"

"Woo Tsuna, sonaste igual a Hibari" dice el oji café sorprendido

"Y-Yo no fui Yamamoto-kun" corrige sudando unas gotitas

"Herbívoros, herbívoro piña y Omnívora" gruñe el pelinegro molesto

"¡Hiie, H-Hibari-san!/ ¡Tch!/ Kufufu, hola ave-kun/ ¡Yo!/ Hola Kyoya-kun" saludaron los cinco a su manera

Hibari Kyoya solo estaba paseando por las calles de Namimori sin intención de morder a nadie (¡el apocalipsis gente!), pero cuando se topó con aquella escena donde el cabeza de piña (como él lo llamaba) abrazaba a aquella chica la cual siempre le cantaba alguna canción mientras tomaba una siesta en su regazo, una ira comenzó a burbujear en su interior obligándolo a acercarse a esos herbívoros

"Están perturbando el paso" dice ignorando los saludos (menos el de la chica) teniendo el ceño fruncido

Todos parpadearon y notaron que era verdad, estaban tan metidos en la plática que no se dieron cuenta que habían creado una especie de barrera humana haciendo que las personas tuvieran que cambiar su rumbo para poder pasar

"Estábamos acompañando a (T/N) a la escuela" dice el beisbolista tomando la mano de la (C/C) logrando alejarla del ilusionista mientras ella se sonrojaba levemente "¿Verdad?"

"P-Pues les estoy tratando de dec-" fue interrumpida por el prefecto quien le tomo de la muñeca jalándola a su cuerpo empeorando su sonrojo "¿K-Kyoya-kun?"

"Yo llevaré a la omnívora a la escuela" dice comenzando a caminar llevando a la menor con él aun sujetándola de la muñeca

"E-Espera Kyoya-kun…" intenta liberarse del agarre que le comenzaba a doler "¡M-Me estas lastimando!"

Ante esas palabras el de ojos azul metálico la soltó de inmediato mientras que los otros se colocaban en una posición de ataque

La oji (C/O) aprovecho aquella distracción para salir corriendo, porque si no se daba prisa llegaría muy tarde a su destino

Los otros se dieron cuenta y comenzaron a seguirla empujándose o haciéndose zancadillas para ganar más tiempo

En la carrera se les unió Sasagawa Ryohei, los dos compañeros de Mukuro Ken y Chikusa, dos de los Varia Belphegor y Squalo, Kozato Enma e incluso Basil junto con Lambo y Dino Cavallone

La chica volteo un poco su cabeza soltando un jadeo de sorpresa al ver a todos correr tras ella mientras gritaban, reían y se golpeaban

"¿Por qué corremos (T/N)?" pregunto una voz gruesa pero aterciopelada al lado de la nombrada quien a casi se le sale el alma por el susto al ir distraída "Chaos…"

"¡R-Reborn-kun!" chilla viendo al hombre que corría a su lado sin siquiera jadear o sudar "¡C-Casi me matas del s-susto!"

Ríe entre dientes acomodándose el sombrero "¿Quieres que te lleve?"

Y antes de siquiera decir algo, el Hitman la tomo en sus brazos estilo nupcial y acelero el paso mientras que los gritos y risas se detenían de golpe

La (C/C) se asomó un poco por sobre el hombro del mayor soltando un chillido de miedo, ya que la multitud seguía corriendo pero con aura asesina a su alrededor

"¡R-Reborn-kun, ponme en el suelo por favor!" pidió la oji (C/O) sintiendo como su estómago se revolvía por el movimiento "¡A-Ahora!"

El de patillas rizadas hizo lo que le dijo y continuaron corriendo hasta que a lo lejos en la entrada del parque Namimori estaba el ilusionista de Varia, Fran con su característico gorro de rana apoyado en un árbol

"¡Fran-kun!" saludo la (C/C) una vez estuvo frente al chico "Lamento la demora"

"No te preocupes (T/N)-senpai" dice el peli verde con su voz monótona notando como los demás llegaban "Ah~ es el príncipe caído y la hada piña~"

"Ushishishi~, creo que se me antojaron unas ancas de rana" dice el rubio con una tiara en su cabello lanzando cuatro cuchillos al ilusionista del gorro

"Kufufu, creo que a mí también" apoyó el de ojos bicolor lanzando 3 dagas que había creado con sus ilusiones

Se voltea cubriendo a la oji (C/O) con su cuerpo para que no se lastimara "Auch; eso duele~" se 'queja' posando su mirada verde agua en la contraria "¿Estas bien (T/N)-senpai?"

"S-Si; ¿Tú estás bien Fran-kun?" pregunta preocupada posando con cariño la palma de su mano en la mejilla del contrario quien amplio los ojos "¿Fran-kun?"

'Ah~ (T/N)-senpai, ¿Por qué eres tan linda?' pensó el peli verde sin poder apartar la mirada de los ojos (C/O) de la chica

"Esperen…" hablo el castaño estando con su llama en la frente "(T/N)-chan, este no es el camino a tu escuela"

"Pues eso es lo que había tratado de decirles" dice cruzándose de brazos "Hoy no tenía clases, así que quede con Fran-kun"

"Oh~ ya vemos" dice el oji café mientras una espeluznante sonrisa se formaba en sus labios y se hacía sonar los puños "Creo que no podrás ir con él (T/N)…tenemos algunas cosas que aclarar entre todos"

Parpadeo confundida haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar al tumulto que seguían al pobre Fran

Suspiró suavemente viendo a lo lejos a Haru (que también no tenia clases), Bianchi, Nana, Fuuta, Crome e I-pin teniendo un picnic; sonriente se les acerco saludándolos...

_**…Sin saber que alguien estaba a punto de morir a manos de sus pretendientes…**_

* * *

**No olviden de que si quieren en un capítulo especial un trió; tienen que darme los nombres de la pareja xD, por favor n.n**

**Este es el primer harem que escribo, así que espero que les haya gustado ^w^U**

**El próximo capítulo será con TYL! Hibari ;)**


	16. Hermanos (TYL HibarixLector)

**¡Hola C:!**

**Gracias por sus favoritos, los Follows…**

**¡Y muchísimas gracias por sus Reviews! Me hacen tan feliz saber que les gusten estas historias que escribo xD~**

**Aclaraciones: (t/n)= tu nombre; (c/o)= color de ojos; (l/c)= largo de cabello;**

**_ADVERTENCIA, ADVERTENCIA, ADVERTENCIA_: tienes el cabello negro en esta historia y pues el apellido ya te darás cuenta xDU…también hay otra cosa que prefiero que ustedes descubran e.e…**

**¡Disfruten!~ :B**

* * *

'¿Qué estoy haciendo?' pensaste confundida estando tirada en tu cama mirando el techo con tus ojos (C/O) brillando levemente

Sabías que aquello estaba mal, pero aun así no podías parar…

Suspiraste mientras te levantabas dejando tu cabello negro sedoso y (L/C) un poco alborotado

Saliste de tu gran habitación y que ahora vivías con los Vongolas en la mansión; decisión de tu hermano mayor

Y hablando del diablo; todos aquellos pensamientos que te estaban causando dolor de cabeza, se debían a tu hermano Hibari Kyoya

¿Quién eras tú?, Pues eras (T/N) Hibari, la hermana menor del guardián más fuerte de Vongola

Te diste un coscorrón para eliminar tus pensamientos y entraste al salón; allí lo viste…

Oh dios, esos cabellos negros y sedosos que siempre te imaginabas jalándolos; aquellos ojos azul metálico que causaban estragos en tu interior y aquel cuerpo hecho por los mismos dioses del olimpo (bueno, algunas veces exagerabas)

Sí damas y caballeros; déjenme decirles que (T/N) Hibari estaba enamorada de su propio hermano y esos pensamientos que tanto dolor de cabeza le causaban, era al imaginarse a ella teniendo relaciones con él

Te jalaste los cabellos intentado inútilmente que esos pensamientos se esfumaran

"(T/N)" hablo el pelinegro con aquella voz tan suave como el chocolate que hacía que tus piernas temblaran "¿Por qué estas despierta tan temprano?, es raro…"

"E-Etto, yo solo" tartamudeaste nerviosa y sonrojada haciendo que Kyoya frunciera el ceño

"¿Qué te sucede?" se te acerca hasta estar frente a ti

"P-Pues veras; hay una chica que está enamorada de una persona q-que es un poco fría" comenzaste a relatar con la media verdad

"No me digas…esa chica eres tú" dice de repente empeorando tu sonrojo; suspira levemente comenzando a acariciarte los cabellos con suavidad y cariño "Si esa persona es fría, entonces solo déjala"

'Éstas pidiendo dejarte a ti idiota' pensaste disfrutando de esa extraña muestra de cariño por parte de tu hermano "¡P-Pero no puedo hacerlo! ¡Esa persona de verdad me gusta mucho, pero…! Pero…" murmuraste con lágrimas cayendo por tus mejillas sonrojadas

El pelinegro te abrazo frunciendo el ceño pensando en qué clase de herbívoro te tenia de aquella manera (si supieras Hibari, si supieras) sintiendo aquellas punzadas en su pecho llamadas celos

Sí señoras y señores, Hibari Kyoya estaba enamorado de (T/N) Hibari, su hermanita menor; aquello tu no lo sabias ya que el mayor era muy bueno ocultando lo que sentía y pensaba sobre ti

En un acto de valentía (o impulcividad) alzaste tu rostro sonrojado colocándote de puntitas y le diste un beso en los labios que tantas veces quisiste probar

Ibas a separarte a pedir perdón como si tu vida dependiera de eso, pero Kyoya te apego aún más a él correspondiendo aquel beso lleno de ansias, lujuria y amor

Soltaste un gemido dentro del beso al sentir la cálida lengua dentro de tu boca…

Una vez se separaron, se miraron fijamente a los ojos para después el de ojos azul metálico tomarte en brazos estilo nupcial y caminar a su habitación

Aquello estaba prohibido; eso se llamaba incesto y tú lo sabias pero…

**_…Pero el amor que ambos se tenían era más grande que cualquier prohibición…_**

* * *

**No olviden de que si quieren en un capítulo especial un trío o un cuarteto; tienen que darme los nombres de la pareja n.n, por favor ^u^**

**El próximo capítulo será un Cap. Especial xD~**


	17. (TsunaxLectorxEnma)

**¡Hola C:! Aquí traigo un capítulo especial dedicado a angelacorus que lo pidió hace muuucho tiempo atras xD~ espero te guste n.n**

**Gracias por sus favoritos, los Follows…**

**¡Y muchísimas gracias por sus Reviews!**

**Aclaraciones: (t/n)= tu nombre; (t/a)= tu apellido; (c/o)= color de ojos; (c/c)= color de cabello; (t/p)= tu país; (s/f)= sabor favorito**

**¡Disfruten!~ :p**

* * *

Estaban algunos de los Vongolas (Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto y Reborn) en la casa de (T/N) (T/A), una chica muy animada de cabellos (C/C) y ojos de un color (C/O) muy bonitos que si te los quedabas viendo demasiado tiempo terminabas embobado

Ella volvía hoy de visitar a sus abuelos que vivían en (T/P) y a Reborn se le ocurrió darle la bienvenida al estilo Vongola

También aquella chica tenía a los futuros capos; Sawada Tsunayoshi y Kozato Enma; enamorados de ella (pero ni cuenta se daba de ese detalle)

"¡Que viaje más relajante!~" dice la oji (C/O) entrando a su casa y esquivando una bala por pura suerte

"Buena esquivada (T/N)" dice el Hitman sonriendo maliciosamente al ver la cara de horror de la chica "Digno de una esposa de un mafioso"

"¡R-Reborn-san! ¡Mi corta vida paso delante de mis ojos en 5 minutos!" chilla mirando al bebé para luego soltar un pequeño suspiro "Es bueno estar en casa"

"Hm; vamos arriba" dice posándose en el hombro de la (C/C)

Sonriente subió las escaleras y entra en su habitación al tiempo que los chicos tiraban confetis sorprendiéndola de una buena manera

"¡Bienvenida (T/N)-chan!/ ¡Mujer estúpida!/ ¡(T/N)!" dijeron los tres sonriendo

"¡Estoy en casa!" grita feliz abrazando a cada uno

Comenzaron con la fiesta de bienvenida entre risas, gritos y golpes

"¡Jajajaja! Pensé que Tsuna-san explotaría al estar tan asustado" dice con diversión la (C/C) recostando su cabeza en la palma de su mano recordando la vez que hicieron enojar a Hibari (fue una experiencia horrible)

"¡Más respeto con el Décimo mujer estúpida!" dice molesto el oji verde dándole una colleja a la menor

"¡Tsuna-san!~" llora en forma chibi abrazando al castaño haciendo que este se sonrojara hasta las orejas "¡Bakadera me golpeo~!"

La oji (C/O) se calla de golpe al ver una cabellera roja por la ventana que reconoció inmediatamente

"¡Es Enma-kun!" dice emocionada separándose del oji avellana para luego levantarse y correr a la puerta con rapidez

El castaño se asomó por la ventana junto a los demás viendo como la (C/C) se tiraba encima del oji rubí abrazándolo del cuello mientras que este reía suavemente con las mejillas rojas abrazándole por la cintura

Soltó un pequeño gruñido que captó la atención de sus amigos para luego sonreír gritando para captar la atención de su amigo-rival

"¡Hey Enma!" agita su mano aun sonriendo

"¡Hola Tsuna!" saluda de vuelta agitando igualmente una de sus manos, ya que la otra aun la tenía en la cintura de la chica

Ellos dos dejaron de llamarse 'Tsuna-kun y Enma-kun' al descubrir que les gustaba la misma persona y desde allí comenzó su rivalidad

"Siento venir sin avisar, pero me dijeron que (T/N)-chan había vuelto de su viaje" dice el pelirrojo sonriendo

Parpadea confundida separándose por completo del oji rubí "¿Quién te lo dijo?...espera, pregunta tonta~" ríe suavemente recordando haberse topado con Adelheid en el aeropuerto "Ya sé quién te lo dijo"

"Jejeje…oh, eso me recuerda" saca una caja blanca desde el canastillo de su bicicleta entregándosela a la oji (C/O) "Lo prometido es deuda"

Abre la boca sorprendida tomando la caja con delicadeza "No…"

"Sí…" responde a la pregunta no formulada

"No… ¿En serio?" pregunta escuchando un '_Sí_' con diversión "¡Enma-kun muchas gracias! Ven, vamos con los demás"

"Claro…" sonríe caminando al lado de la (C/C) hasta llegar a su habitación "Hola chicos"

"Hola Enma/ Tch/ ¡Yo!/ dame-Enma" saludaron todos a su manera

Ríe sin poder evitarlo dejando la caja sobre la mesita para luego abrirla soltando un jadeo de sorpresa "¡Es un pastel de (S/F)! ¡Y hecho a mano!" se voltea hacia el pelirrojo "¿Tú lo hiciste?"

Se rasca la mejilla con uno de sus dedos estando sonrojado "S-Sí… ¿Es extraño?"

"¡Claro que no!" le toma de las manos mirándole con sus ojos (C/O) brillantes "¡Cásate conmigo Enma-kun; prometo ser una buena esposa!" sonríe diciendo eso en broma

Pero aquella inocente broma causo muchas reacciones; Tsuna quedo en shock escuchando las campanas de la iglesia y la musica de una boda; Gokudera escupió su bebida que llegó al rostro de Yamamoto quien miraba la escena con una sonrisa nerviosa, incluso Reborn se llegó a atragantar con el expresso que estaba tomando; y que decir de Enma que parecía que su cabeza iba a explotar al tener tan roja la cara

"¡M-Me niego!" gritó de repente el castaño recuperandose de su shock

"¡B-Bien dicho Décimo!" apoya el peli plata apretando los puños

"Es tu turno dame-Tsuna" dice el Hitman lanzando una caja al castaño quien por suerte la atrapó

"¡(T/N)-chan!" grita sonrojándose al haberlo hecho, ya que la (C/C) estaba a su lado "E-Esto es para ti; espero que te guste" le entrega la caja

Toma la caja y la abre sacando dos muñecas; una parecida a ella y la otra al castaño "Tsuna-san… ¡Son tan lindas!~" chilla emocionada mirando los detalles de las costuras "Están hechas a mano… ¿Fuiste tú?"

"S-Sí…" responde avergonzado y sonrojado

Le abraza un brazo mirándole a los ojos avellanas "¡Tsuna-san cásate conmigo!...Lo siento Enma-kun, pero me voy con Tsuna-san~" se disculpa en broma

Y aquello causo nuevas reacciones; Enma quedo en blanco imaginando la boda de ellos mientras que un corazón imaginario se rompía; Gokudera grito '_¡Así se hace Décimo!_'; Yamamoto decía '_Bien hecho Tsuna'_; Reborn sonreía de lado y Tsuna parecía un tomate mutante por lo rojo que estaba

"¡M-Me rehúso!" grito el oji rubí ya recuperado

"¡No te dejare interponerte en la boda del Décimo!" dice el oji verde sacando sus dinamitas

"Ma, ma Gokudera" intenta apaciguar las aguas el pelinegro mientras sonreía

"¡Cállate idiota del béisbol!" le grito al oji café molesto

"¡Oigan chicos! solo era una broma; no me casare con ninguno de los dos porque ya estoy casada con Takeshi-kun~" dice con diversión la (C/C) abrazando del cuello al nombrado

Mala decisión; los dos futuros jefes miraron al pelinegro con sus ojos afilados y un aura asesina peor que las de Hibari haciendo que Yamamoto sudara la gota gorda sonriendo con nerviosismo y temiendo por su vida

"¡Tranquilos! Era broma, era broma" dice la oji (C/O) soltando al oji café quien suspiró aliviado

Luego de unas horas comenzaron a despedirse, la (C/C) se despidió de los últimos dos (Sawada y Kozato) que quedaron con un beso en la mejilla para luego entrar a su casa

"No te la dejare tan fácil Tsuna, ni aunque seas mi amigo" dice de repente el pelirrojo estando serio mientras se detenían mirándose frente a frente

"Lo mismo digo yo Enma…" dijo el castaño con un destello anaranjado en sus ojos

"(T/N)-chan…" dijeron al mismo tiempo mirándose con rivalidad

**_…Será mía…_**

* * *

**El próximo capítulo será la continuación de "Matrimonio" ~**


	18. Matrimonio 2 (DinoxLector)

**¡Hola! Aquí traigo la segunda parte del capítulo "Matrimonio" dedicado a artemisa93 c:~ espero te guste :p**

**Gracias por sus favoritos, los Follows…**

**¡Y muchísimas gracias por sus Reviews!**

**Aclaraciones: (t/n)= tu nombre; (t/a)= tu apellido; (c/o)= color de ojos; (c/c)= color de cabello; (f/f)= flor favorita; (c/f)= color favorito**

**¡Disfruten!~ :v**

* * *

Gruñó alborotándose sus cabellos rubios mientras miraba fijamente aquella hoja con ideas para pedirle matrimonio a su linda novia

Se levantó decidido y con una expresión seria en el rostro

Era su turno pedirle a (T/N) que fuera su esposa…

**~Idea número 1~ *Primer intento***

Preparo un pastel en forma de corazón, probando varias veces si el sabor estaba rico

Una vez listo, lo decoro y escribió con crema rosada "Cásate conmigo" llevando el anillo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta

Salió de la cocina con una gran sonrisa rompe corazones femeninos (y él ni cuenta) dirigiéndose a la sala con el pastel en sus manos

Abre la puerta viendo a la (C/C) sentada cómodamente en un sofá mirando por la ventana perdida en sus pensamientos (cosa que la hacía ver aún más hermosa a los ojos del rubio)

'(T/N)' fue lo único que alcanzo a decir, ya que había tropezado con sus propios pies haciendo que el pastel terminara en el rostro de la contraria y en el suelo…Eso había sido un desastre

**~Idea número 2~ *Segundo intento***

Compro muchas cajas con (F/F) dentro, para después comenzar a quitar los pétalos con cuidado

Una vez que termino fue al jardín donde en el césped comenzó a formar con los pétalos una frase que se leía "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

Sacudió sus manos posando su mirada marron en su tortuga mascota, justo cuando se encendieron las regaderas y todo se fue al carajo

**~Idea número 3~ *Tercer intento***

El rubio junto a la oji (C/O) caminaban por la ciudad ya siendo de noche tomados de las manos mientras platicaban

Dino había planeado que en uno de los edificios donde había una pantalla gigante apareciera el "Se mi esposa (T/N)"

Pero con lo que no contaba era que ese mismo día abría un apagón general en la ciudad, así que a la hora del espectáculo todo se apagó repentinamente y tuvieron que volver a la mansión

~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~

Las demás ideas solo fueron un fracaso total; o sucedía una cosa u otra

**~Idea número 10~ *Décimo intento***

Fueron a la playa y en la noche el oji marrón salió del hotel con una caja donde llevaba varias velas

¿La idea? Pues colocar las velas donde se pudieran leer "(T/N) ¿quieres casarte conmigo?" y encenderlas

Cuando termino de encender las velas (con la ayuda de Romario y que eran muchas), corrió en la búsqueda de la oji (C/O) y la jalo con él

Pero al llegar no había ni velas encendidas, ni las mismas velas…Romario le explico que una gran ola se las había llevado

~~~o~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~o~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~o~~~~

Ya se estaba quedando sin ideas, pero nunca se daría por vencido; los Cavallone no lo hacen y el deseaba tener a la chica como su esposa con toda su alma

**~Idea número 20~ *Veinteavo intento***

Con la ayuda de algunos subordinados, preparo un cartel que ellos sujetarían el cual tenía escrito "Pasemos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos"

Lo malo fue que la (C/C) había salido urgente de viaje y justo comenzó una tormenta que destruyó el cartel con la ayuda de la lluvia

~o~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~o~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~o~~~

La chica suspiró suavemente mientras estaba esperando a su novio en su oficina, hasta que escucho una música

Confundida se asomó al balcón y lo que vio casi la hizo desmayar

Dino estaba frente a los músicos que tocaban sus instrumentos, pero repentinamente el rubio los detuvo y tomo el micrófono que estaba conectado a un alto parlante

"(T/N) (T/A)" comenzó a decir mirando a la oji (C/O) en el balcón "Llevamos tiempo siendo novios y me has hecho el chico más feliz del mundo…Pero ahora me gustaría que me hicieras el esposo más feliz del mundo; ¿Qué dices (T/N)? ¿Te casarías conmigo?" se arrodilla mostrando una cajita de terciopelo (C/F) que dentro contenía aquellos anillos que habían visto en la joyería del centro comercial

La (C/C) se lanzó por el balcón siendo atrapada por el oji marrón al cual besó escuchando los aplausos

"Acepto…" murmura mirándole a los ojos con amor y con algunas lagrimas de felicidad cayendo por sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras el rubio le colocaba el anillo en su dedo anular

_**…Ahora definitivamente eran el señor y la señora Cavallone…**_

* * *

**El próximo capítulo será un Cap. Especial :B~**


	19. (GiottoxLectorxTsuna)

**¡Hola! Aquí traigo un capítulo especial dedicado a valery-chan :3~ espero te guste :v**

**También lamento mucho la demora; pero mis ideas me habían abandonado ¡y tenía el cerebro en blanco! Fue horrible ¡TwTU!**

**Gracias por sus favoritos, los Follows…**

**¡Y muchísimas gracias por sus Reviews! Cx!**

**Aclaraciones: (t/n)= tu nombre; (t/a)= tu apellido; (c/o)= color de ojos; (c/c)= color de cabello; (c/f)= color favorito**

**¡Disfruten!~ xB**

* * *

"N-No estoy segura de esto Giotto-san" dijo una chica de cabellos (C/C) y ojos color (C/O) teniendo sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas

"No te preocupes (T/N)-chan, la meteré con suavidad" dice el joven de cabellera rubia alborotada y ojos azules sonriendo con tranquilidad "Toma aire y me dices cuando duela para detenerme ¿entendido?"

"S-Si…" murmura volteando su cabeza hacia el lado derecho "¡Ah! ¡D-Detente Giotto-san! ¡Duele!" grito adolorida mirando al rubio con sus ojos (C/O) brillantes por las lagrimas

"Lo siento il mio angelo (mi ángel)" se detiene acariciándole los cabellos con ternura "¿Continuamos?"

"¡P-Pero me duele mucho! ¿Por qué no solo la metes de un golpe?" pregunta acomodándose mejor en la cama

"De acuerdo…pero te advierto que te va a doler más y vas a sangrar" se acomoda para continuar

"También sangraría si la metieras con suavidad" dijo la oji (C/O) frunciendo el ceño

El oji azul soltó una pequeña risita y cuando estaba a punto de seguir, ambos escucharon la voz del hermano menor de Giotto

Su nombre era Sawada Tsunayoshi, un chico de cabellos castaños parecidos a los de su hermano y ojos color avellana

"¡Gio-kun! ¡Estoy en casa!" grita el castaño viendo la mochila (C/F) sobre el sofá "¿(T/N)-chan está aquí?"

"¡Aquí arriba Tsuna-kun!" gritó la chica siendo callada por una mano sobre su boca

La peli (C/C) parpadeo confundida ante ese acto por parte del mayor, pero aun así el castaño la había escuchado

"Giotto-san ¿Por qué hiciste eso?" preguntó con curiosidad "Tsuna-kun tal vez pueda hacerlo"

"¿Qué? Tsu-kun nunca lo ha hecho" dice el rubio un poco molesto

"Pero yo puedo ser su primera vez" contra ataca sonriendo "Si le enseñas, entonces será un experto en el tema"

"Me niego…yo quiero ser tu primera vez" admite visiblemente enojado, cosa rara en él "Ahora quieta"

"¡Ah! ¡E-Espera Giotto-san! ¡D-Duele! ¡Detente por favor!" gritaba la oji (C/O) con dolor "¡Sácala, sácala!"

El oji avellana escucho los gritos de la chica y aceleró su paso llegando al dormitorio de su hermano abriendo la puerta de golpe

"¿¡Que sucede (T/N)-chan!?" grito preocupado topándose con aquella escena "Oh…"

"¡T-Tsuna-kun!/ Hola Tsu-kun" dijeron ambos al uniso mirando al chico en la puerta

"¿Qué están haciendo?" pregunta curioso acercándose a la cama donde aún estaba recostada la de cabellos (C/C)

"Estaba horadando las orejas de (T/N)-chan" responde el oji azul mostrando la aguja y un pedazo de manzana

Así era, (T/N) (T/A) había venido a la casa de los Sawada para que Giotto le horadara las orejas; pero nunca pensó que dolería tanto

El mayor la hizo acostarse en su cama, mientras que él se sentaba en una silla para estar más cómodo

"¿Entonces puedo continuar?" preguntó el rubio

"¿P-Porque no lo hace Tsuna-kun?" preguntó antes de que el contrario continuara "Por favor…"

"¡P-Pero (T/N)-chan yo nunca he horadado orejas!" dice un poco alterado el oji avellana

"Pues yo seré tu primera vez" dijo sentando en la cama sonriendo con suavidad "Confío en ti Tsuna-kun…"

Aquellas palabras hicieron enojar al rubio quien frunció el ceño viendo como (T/N) y Tsuna se miraban fijamente a los ojos sin siquiera parpadear

"Creo que hago mal tercio" dice el oji azul entregándole la aguja y el pedazo de manzana al castaño "Si me necesitan estaré en la cocina"

Antes de que los otros dos dijeran algo el mayor ya había salido de su habitación

"¿Por qué esta tan enojado? Él nunca se molesta por algo" dijo la peli (C/C) confundida

El oji avellana se encogió de hombros diciendo con ese gesto que él tampoco lo sabía; pero si lo sabía y mucho, su hermano estaba celoso de él por estar cerca de la oji (C/O) ya que le gustaba aun siendo mayor que ella

Lo malo era que él también estaba enamorado de (T/N) y el rubio lo sabía; además que un Giotto enamorado era peligroso, eso lo había descubierto por experiencia propia y no fue para nada agradable

**~Flashback~**

El castaño estaba aún dormido cuando su despertador comenzó a sonar; se sienta en la cama recordando que hoy saldría a una "No-Cita" con (T/N)

Sonriendo se levantó pegando un grito para nada varonil al ver a su hermano sentado en una silla mirándole fijamente y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

"G-Gio-kun… ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto un poco nervioso sintiendo que algo malo estaba por suceder

¿Desde qué hora estas aquí? Quiso preguntar, pero mejor no para evitar problemas (según él)

"Oh…nada Tsu-kun, solo vine a ayudarte a vestirte para tu cita con (T/N)-chan" responde ensanchando un poco más su sonrisa

"¿Eh? P-Pero Gio-kun, esto no será una cita…s-solo iremos a ver una película" dijo mirando aquella sonrisa que le ponía los pelos de punta

"Aun así…anda, deja que tu onii-san te ayude" dice mientras se levantaba lentamente de la silla y se acercaba a su pequeño hermanito quien se puso aún más nervioso

Sus instintos de supervivencia le gritaban que corriera para alejarse lo más que pudiera del oji azul, cosa que lo sorprendió ya que ellos eran hermanos muy unidos

Pero todo eso se fue al carajo al ser lanzado sobre la cama boca abajo con el mayor sobre él inmovilizándolo

Intento hablar pero en vez de eso salió un gemido de dolor, ya que el rubio había tomado sus dos brazos y los había cruzado de forma brusca detrás de su espalda

"¡G-Gio-kun!" gritaba aterrado, nunca había visto a su hermano actuar de aquella manera

"Tranquilo Tsu-kun" decía mientras le ataba las manos con fuerza que seguramente le cortaría la circulación de la sangre y dejaría marcas para después proseguir con los pies "Todo irá bien…" termina de atar levantándose y sonriendo

Luego el mayor tomo al oji avellana y lo metió dentro del closet haciendo que el menor soltara un grito de dolor al caer con todo su peso sobre su hombro

"Pobre (T/N)-chan, Tsu-kun no va a ir a la cita" decía el rubio con voz un poco triste "Pero no te preocupes Tsu-kun, yo iré en tu lugar…nos vemos"

Lo último que vio antes de que la oscuridad lo cubriera fue la sonrisa y los ojos sin brillo de Giotto (Expresión de Giotto: 1042263 {tienen que buscar la imagen en "imagenes de Google" y aparece el rubio Yandere xDU})

**~Fin Flashback~**

"Oye Tsuna-kun… ¿Estás bien?" pregunta preocupada la oji (C/O) al ver lo pálido que se había puesto de repente

"¡Ah! S-Si, no te preocupes (T/N)-chan" responde sonriendo con suavidad

Mientras tanto en la cocina, el oji azul estaba preparando algo para comer aun estando molesto

Murmura algunas palabras en italiano sintiendo un dolor en su dedo; levanta su mano viendo como su sangre salía lentamente por el pequeño corte

Recordó gracias a la sangre un recuerdo no muy agradable de su hermanito y él; Tsuna era peligroso enamorado y eso lo descubrió por las malas

**~Flashback~**

Pasaron unas semanas desde que había encerrado a Tsuna en el closet

Estaba en la cocina junto con su madre platicando de cualquier cosa, después él se levantó para ir a prepararse ya que saldría nuevamente con la oji (C/O), pero esta vez irían al parque de diversiones

Subió las escaleras luego de despedirse de su madre que saldría con sus amigas y al llegar arriba estaba el castaño mirándole con una pequeña sonrisa

"Gio-kun… ¿Saldrás con (T/N)-chan?" pregunta repentinamente

"Ah, si Tsu-kun…iremos al parque de diversiones" responde sonriendo con suavidad llegando a su habitación

Se vistió rápidamente para luego salir de su habitación sonriendo, pero al llegar al inicio de las escaleras sintió como lo empujaban por la espalda con fuerza haciéndolo caer por los escalones

Lo último que recordó antes de caer inconsciente fueron unos ojos avellanas sin brillo…

Comenzó a despertar sintiendo un dolor en su cabeza; intenta levantarse pero al hacerlo nota que estaba atado de pies y manos a los lados de su propia cama

"Oh, ya despertaste" dijo el castaño parado a un lado de la cama

El rubio miro a su hermanito y al hacerlo sintió pánico y miedo; Tsuna lo miraba fijamente de una manera un poco perturbadora (Expresión de Tsuna: 1660365 {también esta se busca en "imagenes de Google" eweU y aparece de las primeras})

"T-Tsu-kun…vamos, no juegues y desátame" decía sonriendo levemente estando nervioso

"Yo no lo creo Gio-kun…" se sube sobre el mayor mostrando un cuchillo que había ocultado tras su espalda

El oji azul abrió sus ojos sorprendido y aterrado viendo el cuchillo en la mano del castaño que parecía muy filoso

"¿Q-Que vas a hacer con eso?" preguntó temeroso, nunca esperaba que su hermanito actuara así

"¿Con él?" mueve el cuchillo frente al rostro del mayor "Pues…solo digamos que quiero probar algo"

Dicho eso, acerco el filo a la mejilla del rubio quien estaba temblando levemente y le hizo un pequeño corte del cual comenzó a salir sangre

Cuando estaba a punto de hacerle un corte más profundo escucho la voz de la peli (C/C) desde la entrada; se bajó de la cama y camino a la puerta no sin antes haberle cubierto la boca al rubio

"No te preocupes Gio-kun…le diré a (T/N)-chan que estas enfermo y yo iré en tu lugar" dice sonriendo "Nos vemos…"

**~Fin Flashback~**

"¡Giotto-san!" grito la oji (C/O) intentando llamar la atención del rubio que estaba pálido y mirando su dedo herido "¿Estas bien?"

"¿Eh?...ah, sí (T/N)-chan no te preocupes" responde sonriéndole "¿Ya terminaron?"

"Oh, no…mi mamá me llamo para que fuera a casa ahora mismo; así que no alcanzamos" dice sonriendo "Pero vendré mañana… ¡Nos vemos Giotto-san!"

Se despidió la peli (C/C) saliendo de la casa de los Sawada sin darse cuenta que aquellos dos chicos la observaban irse (pensando en que hacer para tenerla solo para ellos); o más bien…

**_…Aquellos dos lobos con piel de oveja…_**

* * *

**La expresión: "Lobo con piel de oveja"; la utilice para dar a conocer que esos dos (Giotto y Tsuna)aunque por fuera se ven inocentes y amables, guardan algo oscuro en su interior (Yanderes xDU) **

**El próximo capítulo será con Squalo ewe**


	20. Competencia (SqualoxLector)

**¡Hola! eweU**

**Gracias por sus favoritos, los Follows…**

**¡Y muchísimas gracias por sus Reviews! :DD!**

**Aclaraciones: (t/n)= tu nombre; (t/a)= tu apellido; (c/o)= color de ojos; (c/c)= color de cabello; (a/p)= tu apodo**

**¡Disfruten!~ xP**

* * *

'Esto es ridículo' pensabas sudando una gotita mirando al hombre frente a ti que tenía cabellos largos color plateado casi blanco y ojos color gris

"¿Están listos Squa-chan y (A/P)-chan?" pregunta Lussuria sonriéndoles

"¡Voooi! ¡Solo da la partida basura!" grito molesto el peli plata

"Que malo eres Squa-chan~" menea sus caderas de un lado a otro "En sus marcas, listos, ¡comiencen!"

"¡Vooooi!" grito el de cabellos largos mirándote a tus ojos color (C/O)

"¡Vooooi!" gritaste de vuelta colocando un mechón de tu cabello (C/C) detrás de tu oreja

Se preguntaran que demonios estaban haciendo; pues déjenme decirles que tú, (T/N) (T/A) y Superbi Squalo estaban teniendo una competencia de gritos

Si, escucharon bien, una competencia de gritos para ver quién era el que gritaba más fuerte (todas sabemos quién va a ganar)

Suspiraste mentalmente preparando tus tímpanos para soportar los gritos del contrario

"¡Voooi!" grito más fuerte haciéndote fruncir el ceño

"¡Voooi!" gritaste aún más fuerte que él

"¡VOOOI!" aumento su potencia

"¡VOOOI!" pero tú no te quedabas atras

El de ojos grises abrió la boca para pegar un grito más fuerte, pero al hacerlo su voz no salió, así que al final tu ganaste

"¡(A/T)-chan es la ganadora!" dijo Lussuria sonriente

"¡SIII!" gritaste haciendo que el hombre con lentes negros se cubriera los oídos "¿Qué te parece esa tiburoncito? ¡En tu cara!"

Reíste festejando y haciendo tu baile de la victoria, pero te detuviste al no recibir respuesta del hombre

"¿Squalo? ¿Estás bien?" preguntaste acercándote a él

"¡Estoy bien mocosa!" grito o más bien trato de gritar pero termino en una tos

"Estas afónico…oh, ya sabía yo que tarde o temprano tus cuerdas vocales no soportarían tus gritos" dijiste sonriendo de lado

El peli plata frunció los labios haciéndote soltar una risita…

Lo tomaste de la mano y lo jalaste a la mansión y de allí a su habitación donde lo hiciste colocarse el pijama y acostarse en su cama

"Descanso y mucha agua con un poco de limón te ayudara a recuperar tu voz" dijiste mientras salías en búsqueda de un vaso de agua con un poco de limón

Volviste luego de unos minutos con el dichoso líquido sonriendo al ver que el de cabellos plateados aún estaba acostado donde lo dejaste

"Ten…" le entregaste el vaso mientras te sentabas al borde de la cama

El hombre lo tomo dando un pequeño sorbo gruñendo ante el sabor que no estaba acido como él pensó

"Gracias (T/N)" dijo y tú a penas escuchaste, pero lo hiciste

"¿Eh? ¿Qué me amas?" preguntaste en broma viendo con deleite como el contrario se sonrojaba "¿Dijiste que me amas Squalo?"

"¡V-Voooi Mocosa! ¡Nunca dije eso!" grito tosiendo al terminar

"Oh, entonces no me amas" dijiste dramatizando "Bien, creo que me iré con Belphegor"

Te levantaste de la cama, pero una mano en tu muñeca te jalo con fuerza haciéndote caer sobre el oji gris quien te abrazo posesivamente con el ceño fruncido

"¿S-Squalo?" parpadeaste confundida y sonrojada

Acerca su rostro al tuyo solo empeorando tu sonrojo "T-Te amo" admite sonrojado para luego darte un beso con cariño y suavidad

Correspondiste el beso pensando en todas esas personas que creían que el peli plata nunca era cariñoso o atento contigo; pues estaban muy equivocadas

Te separaste del beso por falta de aire sonriéndole con dulzura "También te amo Squalo, pero aun así yo gane la competencia"

"¡Voooi! ¡Arruinas el momento (T/N)!"

**_…Descanso, agua con limón y mucho amor de tu parte harían recuperar la voz a tu tiburón…_**

* * *

**El próximo capítulo será un Cap. Especial xDU!**


	21. IMPORTANTE

**Hi! xDU **

**Este un aviso muy importante (aunque creo que solo para mi xD)**

**Necesito a 4 personajes para mi otra historia que estoy escribiendo llamada "Cambio" que sean las amigas de la protagonista (osea nuestra (T/N)-chan ewe) **

**Así que las primeras 4 personas aparecerán en la historia **

**La ficha que deben dejar es la siguiente:**

**Nombre:** Nombre y apellido

**Apariencia: **Como es físicamente

**Edad****: **Entre 13 a 18 años

**Sexo: **Hombre o Mujer

**Personalidad:** Describir con adjetivos su personalidad (Ejemplo: "Es divertido y energético")

**Un defecto: **Su punto débil o defecto, puede ser un defecto de personalidad como "Suele ser muy presumido" o un punto débil o temor como "Odia las agujas"

**Habilidad/especialidad: **Su especialidad. Ejemplos, "es el mejor en la cocina", "es el más listo de la clase" o "juega a tenis"

**Relaciones:** Parentescos, amistades o amoríos, si tiene padres o no los tiene

**¿De dónde viene?:** Un poco de su pasado

**¿Cuales son sus objetivos y metas?: **Ejemplo: "Jugar en las nacionales" o "Entrar en la universidad más prestigiosa"

**Que chico quieres:** Menos Tsuna

**...Oh y casi se me olvida mencionarles que tienen que dar la ficha de su personaje femenino y otra de su personaje masculino, ya que "Cambio" tendrá Yaoi e_eU así que las 4 personas deben de gustarle el Yaoi... Y en la ficha del personaje masculino debe salir si es un Uke o Seme xD**

**¡Eso es todo! Estaré esperando sus fichas; que pueden dejarlas en los Reviews **

**¡Adiuus~!**


	22. IMPORTANTE 2

**Las fichas ya están cerradas! de verdad muchas gracias a todas por enviarlas**

**Me hace muy feliz TwT**

**Tal vez mas adelante pondré nuevamente un aviso xD**

**Y nuevamente muchas gracias a todas por su cooperación!**

**-hace una reverencia- Arigatou!**

**AH! De verdad lo siento mucho! -se disculpa apenada- "Cambio" no tendrá Yaoi y los personajes masculinos que les pedí serán para otra historia ¡De verdad, de verdad que lo siento mucho! -se arrodilla pegando su cabeza repetidas veces contra el suelo (Estilo Gokudera)- ToT!**

**¡Adiuus~!**


	23. (HibarixLectorxTsuna)

**¡Hola! ¡Siento mucho la demora!**

**Aquí traigo el Cap. Especial dedicado a Sheblunar ¡Espero te guste! :9**

**Gracias por sus favoritos, los Follows…**

**¡Y muchísimas gracias por sus Reviews! xV!**

**Aclaraciones: (t/n)= tu nombre; (t/a)= tu apellido; (c/o)= color de ojos; (c/c)= color de cabello; (c/f)= color favorito; (a/p)= tu apodo**

**¡Disfruten!~ :U**

* * *

Una chica de cabellos (C/C) y ojos (C/O) llego al parque antes de que su cita…

(T/N) (T/A) tenía una supuesta cita con Sora el chico más popular de la escuela Namimori después de Gokudera y Yamamoto

Suspira acomodando su vestido (C/F) y su abrigo, para luego darse una palmada en la frente al haber llegado antes que el chico

Siguió dándose golpes hasta que ve y escucha a alguien frente suya; levanta la cabeza, ya que la tenía agachada viendo al chico de cabellos anaranjados y ojos rojos con las manos en los bolcillos

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?" pregunta con un toque de diversión y burla mirando a la oji (C/O) de pies a cabeza "Valla"

Susurra algo que no se logró escuchar teniendo sus mejillas rojas "P-Pues los ojos son para mirar"

"¡Jajajaja!" sonríe de lado acercándose más a la peli (C/C) quien le miro un poco nerviosa "Te ves bien (A/P)-chan"

"T-También te ves bien…" murmura avergonzada y sonrojada

"¡Gracias! ¿Entonces por dónde comenzamos?"

Se encoje de hombros "Donde sea..." comienzan a caminar "¡Ah! Vamos a comer helado" sonríe con sus ojos cerrados aun caminando

Sonríe levemente "Claro..." le toma de la mano empeorando el sonrojo de la chica

Mientras todo eso sucedía, había 5 personas que estaban observando todo eso; ellos eran Sawada Tsunayoshi un chico de cabellos castaños en punta y ojos color avellana; Gokudera Hayato un chico de cabellera plateada y ojos color verdes; Miura Haru una chica de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color chocolate; Cavallone Dino un chico de cabellera rubia y ojos color marrón junto con su subordinado

Tsuna había seguido a (T/N) luego de que ella le contara que saldría con Sora y en eso se encontró con Haru quien le ayudo, después se encontraron con Gokudera y le contaron todo entonces él los acompaño porque era la mano derecha del castaño, luego de eso se toparon con Dino quien andaba de compras con Romario, le contaron y lo dejaron sorprendido así que les siguió para ver aquello con sus propios ojos

"Aun no puedo creer que (T/N) este en una cita con ese chico popular" dijo el rubio sorprendido cuando la 'pareja' ya no estaba a la vista

"Esa fue mi reacción cuando me conto" dijo el castaño con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque por dentro estaba que explotaba por los celos

Así es, Tsuna estaba enamorado de la oji (C/O) y ni él sabía cuándo comenzó a sentir amor por ella

"Yo sabía que era verdad, ya que el décimo nunca miente…" dijo el peli plata viendo con unos binoculares para que no se les perdiera a los dos 'tortolos' que comían helado

"¿Pero no les parece un poco sospechoso y extraño desu?" dijo la oji chocolate mirándoles seria, raro en ella "El Sora que Haru conoce un poco no saldría solo por hacerlo"

Mientras los 4 espías (5 contando a Romario) discutían aquello, la pareja se alejó aún más perdiéndose de la vista de Gokudera

Cuando llegaron al centro comercial, todo estaba hermosamente iluminado (ya que era de noche); entonces Sora se perdió entre la multitud de personas dejando sola a (T/N) quien ni cuenta se dio al estar embobada con las luces, pero al no sentir la presencia del mayor volteo y se dio cuenta que estaba más sola que un dedo

Comenzó a buscarlo gritando su nombre, empujando a las personas y pidiendo disculpas por eso, hasta que choco contra alguien deteniéndose de golpe

Levanto su rostro encontrándose con otro rostro lleno de maldad; no era nadie más que Sora, quien vestía de otra manera

"¡Sora-san! Me asuste tanto cuando no lo vi… ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué me dejo sola? ¿Por qué se cambió de ropa?" preguntaba (T/N) haciendo que el mayor soltara una pequeña risa

"Cállate de una buena ves escandalosa…" dice de repente el oji rojo asombrando a la chica "¿Qué? Oh~, creo que olvide decirte algo… ¿pensaste que saldría contigo porque si y nada más? ¡Ja! no me hagas reír"

"P-Pero si lo estábamos pasando bien hace unos minutos… ¿Por qué?" susurra mirándole a los ojos

"Solo era para quitarme el aburrimiento y adivina ¡se me quito! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Muchas gracias!" dice con burla y diversión notando los ojos (C/O) acuosos de la menor "Ay~, la nenita quiere llorar~ pobrecita~ ¡Jajajaja!"

"¡Eres un imbécil!" grita furiosa y con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas dándole un rodillazo en la entrepierna al mayor dejándolo en el suelo revolcándose de dolor "Para que me recuerdes idiota" le da una patada en las costillas para luego irse corriendo

Siguió corriendo hasta llegar al templo de Namimori donde se sentó en las escaleras viendo la hermosa vista de la ciudad por la noche, aunque sus ojos estuvieran nublados por las lágrimas que seguían cayendo

Continuo mirando y llorando en silencio hasta que noto una presencia detrás suyo; volteo y pudo distinguir a una persona que se le hacía conocida

"S-Si quieres dinero no tengo…" dijo con la voz quebrada limpiándose las lagrimas

"Hm…no quiero tu dinero herbívora" dijo la voz masculina con un tono de diversión

"¿¡H-Hibari-san!?..." le mira sorprendida con los ojos rojos por tanto llorar, aunque lo siguió haciendo "Maldición… ¡Sinf!"

"¿Por qué no dejas de llorar?; es molesto" dice el pelinegro sentándose al lado de la menor mirando la ciudad

"¡L-Lo siento! ¡Sinf!" se calma hasta que ya no tenía más lagrimas que soltar "Etto… ¿Qué hace aquí Hibari-san?"

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia" responde cortante

Infla las mejillas "Entonces solo le estoy molestando"

Se levanta un poco molesta pero es repentinamente jalada de su muñeca terminando sentada en el regazo del prefecto, justo cuando los 'espías' llegaban

El castaño al ver aquella escena sintió como su auto control poco a poco se iba quebrando hasta que ya no pudo más

"¡Hibari! ¡Suelta a (T/N)-chan!" grito saliendo de su escondite estando en su modo Hyper

"¿¡T-Tsuna-kun!?" chilla sorprendida la oji (C/O) mirando al oji avellana "Uwa, ¿q-que pasa con esa aura maligna?" pensó sudando una gotita

"Omnívoro, esta herbívora estaba conmigo y por interrumpir, te morderé hasta la muerte" sienta a la chica en los escalones para luego sacar sus tonfas colocándose en posición de lucha

Ambos chicos se lanzaron al ataque golpeándose con todas sus fuerzas…

"¡Hahi! ¡(T/N)-chan por aquí desu~!" grito la castaña captando la atención de la nombrada quien se acerco

"¡Haru-chan! ¿Eh? ¿Gokudera-kun y Dino-san?" parpadea confundida mirando a ambos notando a la quinta persona "Hola Romario-san… ¿Qué hacen aquí?"

"Te estábamos siguiendo" responde el oji verde cruzándose de brazos recibiendo un zape en la cabeza "¿¡Porque hiciste eso estúpida mujer!?"

"¡Era un secreto Bakadera desu!" dijo molesta la castaña

Iba a hablar pero una tonfa los hizo esquivarla antes de que los lastimara…

"¿¡Y ellos porque están luchando!?" grito la peli (C/C) mientras corría junto a los otros 4

"¡Tsuna esta celoso!" grito el rubio esquivando una roca que casi le da en la cabeza "¡Y Kyoya por arruinar su momento contigo!"

"¿¡Eh!? ¡Eso no tiene sentido! ¿¡Porque Tsuna-kun esta celoso de Hibari-san!?"

"¡Estúpida mujer! ¡Porque el Décimo está enamorado de ti! ¡Al igual que el friki de las peleas!"

Al escuchar eso se fue de golpe al suelo teniendo las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Tsuna y Hibari enamorados de ella, una chica que no tenía nada de especial? (según ella) debe de haber un mal entendido

Con eso en mente se levantó y siguieron corriendo dejando a aquellos dos carnívoros peleando por ella

**_…Aunque al final era ella la que decidía con quien se quedaba…_**

* * *

**El próximo capítulo será con Belphegor e_e**


	24. Ojos (BelphegorxLector)

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí traigo un capítulo dedicado a Azuka23 ¡Espero te guste! :P**

**Gracias por sus favoritos, los Follows…**

**¡Y muchísimas gracias por sus Reviews!**

**También gracias a aquellos lectores anónimos que se toman unos minutos de su tiempo para leer mis historias xDU**

**Aclaraciones: (t/n)= tu nombre; (c/o)= color de ojos; (c/f)= color favorito**

**¡Disfruten!~ :B**

* * *

Suspiraste recostando tu mejilla sobre la espalda de tu hermano gemelo quien estaba desnudo usando solo unos boxers negros y rayas verdes ajustado leyendo un libro

Tú estabas igual de desnuda solo con tus bragas (C/F) y sin sostén; ¡Pues maldita sea!, hacía mucho frio y a ti se te ocurrió que compartir calor corporal con tu hermano iba a volverte el calor, así que lo desnudaste y te desnudaste (no sin antes encender la calefacción) recostándote sobre su espalda, ¡y funciono!

"(T/N)-nee… ¿Puedo voltearme?" preguntó el contrario monótonamente mientras tiraba el libro al suelo

"Claro Fran-nii" respondiste sonriendo mientras el de cabellos verdes se volteaba quedando recostado de espalda contigo sobre su pecho

Sí, Fran era tu hermano gemelo; tenías el mismo color de cabello pero el color de ojos era diferente; los de él eran de un verde agua y los tuyos de un color (C/O)

"(T/N)-nee, aun sigues pareciendo un chico~" dijo el oji verde agua posando sus ojos en los tuyos

Sonreíste con un tic en tu ceja derecha "Fran-nii~" paseaste tu dedo lentamente por el pecho lampiño del contrario hasta detenerte en el único vello que tenía en el pecho arrancándoselo de golpe "¿Ups?"

Se te quedo mirando por unos minutos hasta que se dignó a hablar "Auch, eso dolió~" se quejó con voz monótona mientras una pequeña lagrimita salía de su ojo izquierdo; lo que le hiciste de verdad le había dolido mucho

"Pues eso te ganas por decirme aquello" te defendiste frunciendo el ceño

Lo otro diferencia entre ellos era que tu si mostrabas tus emociones y expresiones, en cambio Fran no lo hacia

"Solo digo la verdad~ tú no tienes PECHOnalidad"

Cerro los ojos esperando a que lo golpearas pero al no recibir nada abrió sus ojos quedando sorprendido al ver que le mirabas con tus ojos (C/O) llenos de lágrimas

"¿(T/N)-nee?"

Te levantaste repentinamente comenzando a vestirte "Estoy bien…nos vemos Fran-nii" te despediste saliendo de la habitación que ambos compartían

Caminaste por los pasillos mientras te colocabas la capucha de rana parecida a la de Fran, pero la tuya tenía pestañas en los ojos

Suspiraste al tiempo que chocabas contra alguien que resulto ser Belphegor (el chico que te gustaba)

"¡A-Ah! Lo siento Bel-senpai" te disculpaste apenada y con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas

"Ushishishi, debes fijarte por donde vas Princesa" dijo el rubio mirándote con diversión

El príncipe destripador solo de un día a otro empezó a llamarte princesa y tú no sabías la razón (él estaba enamorado de ti y nadie lo sabía)

"Si…ne Bel-senpai; ¿Usted piensa que parezco un chico?" preguntaste repentinamente sorprendiendo al mayor

"Ushishishi, claro que no princesa" responde acariciándote tiernamente la mejilla sonrojada "Pienso que eres una chica muy linda"

Ambos se congelaron ante esas parabas, el rubio al decirlas y tú al escucharlas; antes de que dijeras algo, el contrario ya estaba doblando la esquina del pasillo

Parpadeaste recordando la razón por la cual habías salido de la habitación (además de porque estabas enojada con tu hermano) y esa era preguntarle al rubio por sus ojos…Así que decidida comenzaste a buscar a tu senpai…

**~En la cocina~**

Entraste viendo a Lussuria cocinar la cena para esta noche

"Hola (T/N)-chan~" te saludo el hombre que tenía lentes de sol oscuros

"Hola mamma, ¿has visto a Bel-senpai?" preguntaste curiosa

"Si cariño, estuvo aquí pero luego se fue hacia el jardín"

"Oh, ya veo… ¡Gracias mamma!"

**~En el jardín~**

"¡Bel-senpai!" gritabas buscando por todos lados solo encontrándote con tu gemelo "Ah, Fran-nii ¿has visto a Bel-senpai?"

"¿Al príncipe caído?...no, no lo he visto~"

"No tienes que decirle de esa manera" lo defendiste cruzándote de brazos

"¿Eh~? ¿Por qué no?" pregunto con un leve tono de diversión frunciendo levemente sus cejas al verte con las mejillas rojas "(T/N)… no te lo permito"

Parpadeas confundida "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Te gusta Bel-el príncipe caído, y yo no lo permito"

Fran era muy celoso y sobre protector respecto a ti; (aunque tu ni enterada) era él quien hacía que tus pretendientes desaparecieran 'misteriosamente'

"Pues lo siento por ti…" comienzas a caminar nuevamente a la mansión ignorando el llamado del peli verde

**~En la biblioteca~**

Suspiraste dejándote caer en un sofá rojo que estaba de espaldas a la ventana por donde entraba el sol de la tarde; estabas decepcionada al no completar tu misión para saber cómo eran los ojos de tu senpai…o eso creías

"Ushishishi~, ¿Por qué estás tan deprimida princesa?" pregunto una voz que conocías a la perfección estando a tu lado

"¡B-Bel-senpai! Yo solo…" murmuras sonrojada desviando la mirada "Q-Quería hacerle una pregunta"

"¿Entonces qué esperas para hacerla?"

"¿¡D-De qué color son sus ojos!?" gritaste en vez de preguntar

El rubio se sorprendió nuevamente ante esa pregunta; tú siempre lo tomabas desprevenido y eso era lo que le encantaba de ti, así que mientras su sonrisa de gato Cheshire volvía comenzó a responder a tu pregunta

"Ushishishi ~ te lo diré, ¿pero que me darás tu a cambio?"

"Yo…n-no tengo nada que le pueda interesar…" murmuraste un poco desilusionada

"Mmm~…ya lo tengo" te toma de la barbilla con suavidad "Te lo diré si a cambio tú me da un beso en la boca"

Te sonrojaste de golpe ante eso, pero al final asentiste lentamente con la cabeza "E-Esta bien…"

Luego de eso el rubio te soltó y con una de sus manos aparto su flequillo de sus ojos que los tenia cerrados; abre los ojos haciéndote soltar un jadeo de sorpresa, sus ojos…sus ojos eran de un color rojo brillante que tenían una pupila como la de una serpiente haciéndolo aún más atractivo para ti que antes; deja nuevamente su flequillo cubrir sus ojos para tu decepción

"Woo…" fue lo único que pudiste decir al conocer cómo eran en realidad los ojos de tu senpai

"Ushishishi~, ahora quiero mi beso como lo dijimos"

Tu sonrojo volvió pero fue peor; suspiraste temblorosamente relamiéndote los labios para luego cerrar los ojos con fuerza y juntar tus labios con los del mayor quien repentinamente te abrazo de la cintura con uno de sus brazos y con el otro de la nuca para que no te separaras

Comenzó a mover sus labios y tú solo lo imitaste hasta que se tuvieron que separar por falta del aire; él te soltó y saco su corona colocándose su flequillo hacia atrás con la corona deteniéndolos mirándote con sus ojos rojos llenos de malicia

"Ushishishi…me debes otro beso princesa"

"¿¡E-Eh!?..." chillaste sonrojada y sorprendida

**_…Ahora cada vez que él te mostraba sus ojos, tú terminabas dándole un beso en los labios…_**

* * *

**El próximo capítulo será un Cap. Especial Cx!**


	25. (Adulto RebornxLectorxTYL Tsuna)

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí traigo un Cap. Especial dedicado a Luisalawliet ¡Espero te guste! Y perdón por la demora**

**Gracias por sus favoritos, los Follows…**

**¡Y muchísimas gracias por sus Reviews!**

**También gracias a aquellos lectores anónimos que se toman unos minutos de su tiempo para leer mis historias C:~**

**Aclaraciones: (t/n)= tu nombre; (t/a)= tu apellido; (c/o)= color de ojos; (c/c)= color de cabello; (l/c)= largo de cabello**

**¡Disfruten!~**

* * *

Los cálidos rayos del sol llegaban justo al rostro de una mujer muy hermosa que tenía cabellos (C/C), (L/C) y sedosos que aún estaba dormida

La mujer de nombre (T/N) (T/A) comenzó a abrir sus ojos que eran de un color (C/O) brillantes…Frunció el ceño sintiendo punzadas de dolor en su cabeza; una vez más despierta se sentó en la cama mirando la pared con cara de zombi

"Ugh… ¿Por qué me duele la cabeza?" murmuro la oji (C/O) frunciendo el ceño aún más

Mira a su lado derecho topándose con un hombre muy apuesto de cabellos negros como las plumas de un cuerpo y unas peculiares patillas rizadas que tenía el torso desnudo

Aun adormilada miro a su lado izquierdo topándose con otro hombre muy apuesto de cabellos castaños desafiando la gravedad que también tenía el torso desnudo

Nuevamente vio hacia la pared y luego se miró a si misma dándose cuenta que estaba completamente desnuda

"Oh, son Reborn y Tsuna…" murmura distraída abriendo los ojos aún más "¡S-Son Reborn y Tsuna!" grito alarmada consiguiendo despertar a los dos hombres que también estaban completamente desnudos "¡KYAA!"

"¿¡E-Estamos bajo ataque!?" grito alarmado el castaño intentando incorporarse, pero al hacerlo se enredó con las sabanas cayendo de la cama "¡Agh! Mi cabeza va a explotar"

"¿Qué demonios sucedió ayer?" murmuro el oji negro sentándose al borde de la cama sin importarle estar desnudo sujetándose con las dos manos su cabeza

Eso era malo, si Reborn el Hitman n°1 del mundo no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido aquello era muy, pero muy grabe…Luego de que los 3 se vistieran salieron de la habitación que le pertenecía al pelinegro, caminaron por los pasillos de la mansión hasta llegar al gran salón donde miraron todo sorprendidos

El salón era todo un desastre de confetis , serpentinas, copas y botellas rotas; Gokudera estaba tirado sobre una mesa semi desnudo con algo escrito en su espalda que no se lograba ver; Yamamoto estaba recostado contra la pared con todo su traje desacomodado y el rostro lleno de dibujos con plumón permanente; Enma estaba colgando sobre el candelabro y con su cabello pintado del color del arcoíris y Hibari estaba tirado boca abajo sobre la alfombra en forma de estrella y con una corbata alrededor de su cabeza

Luego se fueron a la cocina donde encontraron que esta estaba igual que en el salón; Haru estaba recostada sobre la mesa vistiendo solo su ropa interior; Kyoko estaba tirada en el suelo usando una máscara de nomo y Lambo estaba con medio cuerpo metido en el refrigerador

"Creo que debemos separarnos" dijo la peli (C/C) para luego ir al jardín mientras Reborn iba al otro salón y Tsuna a la entrada de la mansión

**~En el jardín~**

Al llegar la oji (C/O) no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, en el jardín también estaba todo desordenado; Squalo estaba flotando boca arriba en la piscina solo con boxers y en su pecho tenia escrito "Tiburonsote"; Fran estaba colgado sobre la rama de un árbol con la mitad de su cabello siendo de color del arcoíris y Belphegor estaba tirado en el césped usando un vestido de princesa color rosa oscuro

"Oh dios…esto vale oro" murmura sacando fotografías

**~En el otro salón~**

Cuando llego lo primero que vio fue a Bianchi tirada a la entrada murmurando algunas cosas incoherentes; Xanxus estaba desplomado en su trono abrazando un pedazo de carne mientras que Levi le abrazaba la pierna y le besaba los pies; I-pin estaba tirada en el otro extremo del salón y Lussuria llevaba puesto una falda

"Qué demonios sucedió ayer…" murmura nuevamente negando con la cabeza

**~En la entrada de la mansión~**

Abrió las puertas viendo que todos los que faltaban estaban allí tirados por todos lados llenos de serpentinas, pero el que le llamo más la atención fue su guardián del sol; Ryohei tenía la cabeza metida en lo que parecía ser una piñata y usando un tutu rosa

"¿Que paso ayer en esta mansión?" murmura soltando un pequeño suspiro

**~Unas horas después~**

Ya todos se habían despertado con un dolor de cabeza; algunos se rieron de los demás y algunos solo se quejaban por parecer una pasa gigante (en el caso de Squalo al dormir en la piscina) y que un unicornio les vomito encima (en el caso de Enma y Fran); ninguno se acordaba de lo que había sucedido ayer así que solo hicieron como que nunca nada sucedió

Todos se fueron dejando que las criadas limpiaran el desastre…

**~Unos días después~**

La peli (C/C) estaba recostada en un sofá disfrutando de la tranquilidad que pocas veces había en la mansión; cierra los ojos con una sonrisa al tiempo que se le venía un recuerdo de lo que había sucedido aquel día…

**~Flashback~**

Todos habían llegado para celebrar el cumpleaños de la peli (C/C); comenzaron a beber moderadamente mientras platicaban hasta que los otros invitados se fueron solo quedando en la mansión los más cercanos

Allí comenzó el caos; todos bebían como posesos mientras reían a carcajadas, algunos se pintaban el cabello, otros se desnudaban y otros se tiraban a la piscina; pero (T/N) había quedado apoyada contra la pared para no caer al suelo

Fue cuando llego Reborn y comenzó a besarla de un minuto a otro también estando borracho (cosa muy, muy rara en él ya que era tolerante al alcohol); ella correspondió el beso que se tornó lujurioso y lleno de pasión, así que ambos se fueron a la habitación del mayor entre tropezones y besos robados

Una vez en la habitación comenzaron a desnudarse entre besos y caricias; pero la puerta fue repentinamente abierta dejando ver a un Tsuna borracho y con el ceño fruncido…en un parpadeo el castaño comenzó a besar igualmente a la oji (C/O) quien soltaba gemidos en el beso solo incitando más al contrario

Ambos hombres la recostaron en la cama mirándola con hambre y deseo…

"(T/N)-chan…" murmura el oji avellana acariciándole la mejilla con suavidad

"Podemos compartirla Dame-Tsuna… ¿Qué dices tú?" preguntó el Hitman sonriendo de lado

Se miraron entre ellos sonriéndose con malicia para luego ver nuevamente a la chica desnuda sobre la cama…

**~Fin Flashback~**

Decir que la peli (C/C) estaba roja era poco; se cubre los ojos con su brazo intentando que aquel recuerdo se fuera de su mente, estaba segura de lo que aria…

**_…Nunca más bebería en lo que quedaba de su vida y eso era una promesa..._**

~~o~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~o~~

**~Omake xDU desde que los 3 se habían separado para ver a los demás~**

(T/N) luego de ver lo que había sucedido en el jardín, entro nuevamente a la mansión y paso por encima del cuerpo tirado de Hibari; su vejiga estaba por estallar así que se dirijo al baño

Una vez allí se llevo una gran sorpresa; Chrome estaba pegada al techo con lo que parecía ser MUCHA cinta adhesiva con su rostro lleno de dibujitos con plumón permanente

"¿Incluso tu Chrome-chan?" pregunto en un susurro soltando una risita

Entonces fue cuando escucho un "Kufufufu~" desde detrás de una cortina que no sabia que hacia allí; abrió la cortina cubriéndose de golpe la boca para aguantar la carcajada que quería salir; Mukuro estaba sentado en la taza del baño con su cuerpo lleno de escritos que decian "Soy una sexy piña" o "Cabello de piña" y su rostro llevaba mucho maquillaje mientras soltaba uno que otro "Kufufufu~" entre sueño

...¿¡Que rayos había sucedido ayer!?...

* * *

**El próximo capítulo será otro Cap. Especial xD!**


	26. (DinoxArtemisxSqualo)

**¡Hola!**

**Oh dios mío.. ¡parece que hubiera sido mas de una década desde que publique un capitulo! YwY! Perdón por la tardanza, no era mi intención desaparecer por tanto tiempo**

**Pero aquí estoy de nuevo y traigo un Cap. Especial dedicado a artemisa93 ¡Espero te guste!**

**Gracias por sus favoritos, los Follows…**

**¡Y muchísimas gracias por sus Reviews!**

**También gracias a aquellos lectores anónimos que se toman unos minutos de su tiempo para leer mis historias xD~**

**Aclaraciones: en este cap. Sale el Oc de Artemisa93; solo en este capitulo los demás son normales :v**

**¡Disfruten!~**

* * *

"¡Ya nos vamos!" grito una chica de pelo corto color verde y ojos color café saliendo de la mansión junto a un hombre de cabellos largos color plateado (buen mozo) y ojos de un color gris

"¡VOI! ¡Mocosa, no vallas tan deprisa!" dice enojado teniendo el ceño fruncido

"Calla Squalo" dice igualmente enojada siguiendo su camino

Suspira irritado siguiéndole "En serio… no se porque boss me manda contigo"

Sonríe con arrogancia "Eso es secreto"

Mientras los dos seguían su camino, una extraña chica (pero linda) de cabellos largos color castaño y ojos verde esmeralda, llegaba a la mansión donde por casualidad el único que se encontraba en aquel lugar era un chico rubio de ojos color marrón

"¿Hola?" pregunta en voz alta caminando hacia el jardín sigilosamente "¿Hay alguien en casa?"

Repentinamente el chico rubio se le tiro encima logrando que ambos cayeran al suelo

Le mira con ojos peligrosos "Quien eres y que haces aquí"

Parpadea aun sorprendida ante la repentina emboscada "A-Ah… Me llamo Artemis y soy la amiga de Squalo" responde nerviosa e incómoda por la cercanía de sus rostros "E-Etto; ¿puedes quitarte de encima por favor?"

Sonríe de lado para luego levantarse y ayudar a la castaña "¿Amiga de Squalo?" le mira de pies a cabeza "No pensé que el tiburón tuviera una amiga tan linda"

"Um… estaba buscándolo para hablar de un favor que me pidió" se sacude la ropa que se había ensuciado con tierra "A todo esto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Oh, lo siento, que descortés de mi parte" se disculpa apenado "Mi nombre es Dino, es un placer conocerte Artemis-chan" hace un reverencia besando la mano de la oji esmeralda

Se sonroja de golpe sacando su mano rápidamente "E-Etto, creo que volveré mañana" se voltea aun sonrojada comenzando a caminar para irse

Le toma de la muñeca deteniendo su andar "¿Qué tal si lo esperas? Debe de estar por llegar, además podremos conocernos mejor… ven…" comienza a caminar hacia la mansión jalando consigo a la bella chica

Después de unas horas, Dino y Artemis estaban animadamente platicando mientras bebían vino que el rubio había traído desde su propia mansión; hasta que llegaron la peli verde seguida de un peli plata con cara de pocos amigos deteniéndose al ver la escena

"Artemis.." le mira un poco sorprendido (cosa que sorprendió al rubio y a la oji café) "¿Qué haces aquí?" (y aun mas por la forma casi cariñosa de hablarle)

"¡Ah! ¡Squalo!" sonríe con sus mejillas sonrojadas por el vino "¡Este es el mejor que he probado! Gracias Dino~"

"¡Oh vamos! ¡No es para tanto!" ríe igualmente sonrojado

"¡Dino-san! Dijiste que tu te encargarías de la cena ¡y no la veo por ningún lado!" le regaña la peli verde cruzándose de brazos con un deje de celos

"L-Lo siento Natsuki-san" agacha la avergonzado yendo a la cocina

Aquello no le gusto para nada la castaña que se levanto mirando a la contraria con ojos asesinos para luego olfatear el aire "¡Guacala! ¡Apestas niña!... Deberías de saber que existen las duchas" dice cubriéndose la nariz mientras se alejaba de ella

"¡AAHH!" se le tira encima con intención de golpearla "¡Maldita!"

Sonríe malignamente sacando sus navajas "Eso es... acabemos con esto rápidamente "piensa aun con aquella sonrisa

Luego de que se calmaran las aguas, la oji esmeralda invito al rubio al parque de diversiones a lo que se le sumaron los otros dos. Soltando un suspiro de derrota acepto para después caminar a hacia la salida seguido del oji gris ante la mirada celosa del oji marrón… Ambos estaban conversando tranquilamente (o.o) hasta que el peli plata estallo

"¿¡QUÉ!?" grita casi rompiendo los tímpanos de la chica "¡Yo no quiero subirme a ese juego Artemis!" aún enojado se cruza de brazos

"Hazlo por mi, ¿por favor?" pide mirándole con ojos de cordero en el matadero logrando causar un sonrojo en el contrario

Suspira sobándose las cienes "Me va a dar migraña"

Ríe entre dientes "Bueno, entonces yo me voy… ¡Adiós!" se despide yéndose de aquel lugar habiéndose olvidado de la razón por la cual había ido a la mansión

**~Salto del tiempo; Al día siguiente~**

La castaña corría hacia la entrada del parque donde ya estaban los demás… entran entre risas y gritos caminando de una atracción a otra, hasta que a la oji esmeralda quiso entrar a una casa del terror siendo acompañada por ambos chicos quienes del susto se aferraron a la chica mientras esta reía por lo miedosos que eran

Una vez que salieron de aquella casa de horror, se dirigieron hacia unos túneles por donde se lanzaban las personas; ya en los dichosos túneles (después de haber comprado los boletos) estaban esperando en la fila par subir por unas escalera donde unos chicos miraban a las chicas que vestían falda, como Artemis y Natsuki

"Prefiero a la de cabello castaño, se ve que tiene un buen cuerpo" dice el chico N°1 en un susurro que fue escuchado por el rubio y el peli plata

"A la de cabellos verde le falta mas carne, además, la ropa interior que lleva puesta" dice el chico N°2 riendo entre dientes junto a sus amigos

"¡Vamos chicos! ¡Están deteniendo la fila! ¡Caminen!" les dice enojada la oji esmeralda levantando una pierna para subir los escalones

"¡Uwo! ¡Que bonita vista!" grita el chico N°3 desde abajo sonriendo de lado

Se sonroja a mas no poder subiendo rápidamente los últimos escalones hasta la sima "… Son unos idiotas" murmura notando que ni Squalo ni Dino estaban, cosa que la confundió "¿Y los chicos?" le pregunto a Natsuki

La oji café solo apuntó hacia abajo en las escaleras con cara de pocos amigos; Artemis se acerco para ver lo que apuntaba abriendo los ojos con sorpresa… Dino y Squalo le estaban dando una paliza a los chicos que salieron huyendo para luego volver con las chicas

"Sabia que era muy corto…" le reprende el oji gris molesto

"Cállate…" suspira mientras le abrazaba "Gracias a los dos" se separa sonriéndoles dulcemente con sus ojos cerrados sacando un sonrojo a los dos chicos

"No hay de que" responden al unísono sorprendiendo a las chicas

Ambos se miraron al mismo tiempo mientras asentían con la cabeza; nunca mas dejarían que alguien viera la ropa interior de Artemis

**... _A menos que fueran ellos dos_…**

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, siento que he perdido mi toque (¿?) xDU pero intentare hacerlo mejor**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo c':**


	27. Juego virtual (MukuroxLector)

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí nuevamente les taigo un cap. Nuevo c':**

**Gracias por sus favoritos, los Follows…**

**¡Y muchísimas gracias por sus Reviews! Me inspiran a seguir escribiendo ;w;**

**También gracias a aquellos lectores anónimos que se toman unos minutos de su tiempo para leer mis historias xD~**

**Aclaraciones: (T/N)= tu nombre; (T/A)= tu apellido; (C/O)= color de ojos; (C/C)= color de cabello; (C/P)= color de piel; (P/F/VJ)= personaje favorito de vídeo juego; (S/P/F/VJ)= segundo personaje favorito de vídeo juego**

**¡Disfruten!~**

* * *

Una chica de cabellos (C/C), ojos (C/O) y piel (C/P) caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Namimori mientras que su falda se movía al ritmo de su andar, hasta que llegó a un hermoso parque donde se habían quedado de juntar con su mejor amiga después de clases

Se sienta en una banca para esperar a su amiga mientras que revisaba su correo en su celular, hasta que vio a su amiga de cabellos rubios con las puntas rosadas, ojos color café, piel blanca trotar hasta llegar a la banca y sentarse a su lado soltando un largo suspiro

"Heya~" saluda la peli (C/C) sonriendo de lado

"Por favor no (T/N), ni se te ocurra actuar como (P/F/VJ)" advierte la rubia mirando a la nombrada reír

"Lo siento Kokoa, no pude resistirlo" se disculpa aún riendo "¿Tuviste un día agotador?"

Suelta un gemido echándose en la banca "Ni me lo recuérdes"

"Okey~... ¿Mmm? ¿Y este correo tan extraño?" murmura viendo el título que decía *Leeme* "¿Será de un pervertido?"

"Leelo entonces" dice la rubia curiosa acercándose para poder ver el contenido del correo que estaba en blanco solo con cinco letras "¿Si o no?"

"¡Claro que si!" dice sonriente dándole al *si*

"¡(T/N)! Oh dios... ¿¡Y si era algo malo!? ¡Baka!" grita preocupada y molesta

"¿Ups?" se disculpa sonriendo levemente "Oye mira, nada va a pasar"

Ooohh, que mal estaba la peli (C/C) lo que ella no sabía era que le había dicho que *si* al mismísimo demonio(?)

Justo al terminar de decir aquello todo se volvió negro para luego volverse color cielo; claro que eso se debía a que estaban tiradas en suelo viendo el cielo

Ambas se miraron al mismo tiempo soltando un grito extraño

"¡Oh kami! ¿¡Kokoa!?" chilla la oji (C/O) viendo a su amiga "¡Eres (S/P/F/VJ)!"

"Creo que me voy a desmayar..." dice la oji café viendo igualmente a su amiga "Y tu eres (P/F/VJ)"

"¿Qué rayos esta pasando?" murmura ahora sentada viendo a su alrededor

"Kufufufu~ Hola ustedes dos" saluda un chico de cabellos color azul un poco parados atrás que parecia como una piña y ojos bicolor (el izquierto azul y el derecho rojo) con una sonrisa depredadora

"¡Mukuro-san!" grita la menor al reconocer al chico

"¿Quién?" pregunta confundida la oji café teniendo el ceño fruncido

"Es solo un amigo" responde riendo entre dientes

"Kufufufu~ Sé que están confundidas, así que les daré una explicación corta" comienza a decir antes de ser interrumpido nuevamente "Este es un juego; Al (T/N) darle *si* al mensaje acepto jugar" ve con diversión como la rubia le daba un zape a la peli (C/C) "Y el juego consiste en encontrar una moneda que las sacará de este lugar"

Frunce levemente los labios "Espera un minuto... ¿Una moneda? Pero si somos dos"

Ensancha su sonrisa "Kufufufu~ Que lista eres Kokoa-chan... Una moneda, por una persona"

Abre sus ojos (C/O) por la sorpresa "Eso quiere decir que..." es interrumpida por el peli azul

"Una de ustedes tendrá que quedarse aquí para siempre" termina de decir moviendo su tridente de una mano a la otra "Disfruten~; ¡Ah! y antes de que me olvide, su tiempo es limitado... ¡Bye!~" desaparece repentinamente

Las dos chicas se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que repentinamente la rubia comenzó a correr dejando a una shokeada peli (C/C) atrás

Sacude su cabeza y comienza a correr igualmente pero hacia el otro lado; Aún no podía creer que su propia amiga la había traicionado

**~Unas horas después~**

Ambas se encontraban cara a cara dentro de una cueva subterránea llenas de quemaduras, suciedad y con sus trajes rotos luego de tanto correr y luchar con enemigos que aparecían de la nada

"Kufufufu~ Buen juego chicas" dice el de ojos hetero cromáticos apareciendo desde el suelo rocoso "Ahora... que comienze la batalla final"

"Kokoa, no puedo creer que me traicionarias de esta manera" dice la oji (C/O) con una expresión de tristeza

"Lo siento (T/N), pero solo una puede salir, ¡y esa seré yo!" grita lanzándose al ataque

Golpe contra golpe, roca contra roca luchaban la chicas fieramente para poder ganar aquella moneda que brillaba en medio de un manantial submarino

Finalmente la pelea terminó siendo victoriosa la rubia quien tomo la moneda entre sus manos desapareciendo en un parpadeo dejando a una muy lastimada e inconsciente peli (C/C)

"Ah~ Mi querida (T/N) (T/A)" dice el peli azul tomando entre sus brazos a la nombrada estilo nupcial mientras le miraba fijamente el rostro magullado "Me alegra tanto que hayas perdido" murmura mientras se le comenzaba a formar una sonrisa maliciosa

Así era, Mukuro Rokudo había planeado por mucho tiempo esto hasta que finalmente se le presentó la oportunidad

"(T/N), (T/N), (T/N)... cuanto esperé por este momento, ahora estaremos juntos" dice soltando su peculiar risa

_**...Estarían juntos por siempre dentro de un juego virtual..**_.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Cx!**


End file.
